


Through the Boring Fields

by zephyrcat3



Series: TTBF [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Accents, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, Biracial Character, Birth, Bisexual Male Character, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Breastfeeding, Broken Families, Child Abuse, Family Feels, Foxes, Gay, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm honestly bad at naming characters lol, Implied Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, Kitsune, Little Sisters, M/M, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Physical Abuse, Platonic Relationships, Pregnant, Protectiveness, Running Away, Safe Haven, Shapeshifting, Survival, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Twins, Vomiting, Wedding Planning, Weddings, Wing Grooming, Wings, avian - Freeform, clipped wings, labor, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrcat3/pseuds/zephyrcat3
Summary: A teen boy leaves his abusive home with his two sisters to find a safe place for him and his family to live.
Relationships: Eoin/Harumaji, Ohara/Torihana
Series: TTBF [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855378
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. The Last Straw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Abuse. Sorry I didn’t put this here before.

Blood was spilled on the wooden floor. Glass stained with the dark red substance was scattered across the carpet as the young girl lied nearly lifeless on the floor. Her face and limbs were impaled with bloodied glass from the now broken window her father threw her into in another fit of rage. Eoin knew this would happen. He knew that his father, the monster who took him and his sister's childhood and almost their mother's life would take things too far. The wails of a baby and the horrified shrieks of a woman filled the room, snapping him from his thoughts and prompting him to take his sister upstairs to her room while her mother blocked the door. When he got up to her room, he locked the door and quickly scrambled for a first aid kit, quickly opening it, cleaning, and patching up his sister's wounds. 

"C'mon, Ohara, wake up..," He whispered, shaking her to consciousness. Her bright, wide, green eyes opened in confusion until she saw her now relieved brother kneeling above her and holding her close.

"Thank tha' gods you're alright," He huffed with relief, keeping her close.

"What happened? Where's mummy and daddy?" The young girl quizzed.

"Mum's keepin' tha' door blocked so dad won't come in," He responded. "We need ta' start packin', and fast."

"What about mum?" She questioned.

"If we can, we'll go back for her. For now, we need ta' find a safer place to live," He told. "I know you want her to be safe, but she knows how to protect herself. Unfortunately, because of her pregnancy, her magic's not been as strong and may go out soon. We have ta' run away so we can save our family and stay away from dad forever. You understand?"

"I understand," She spoke, looking down with a small bit of disappointment. "But, what about Ocarina? How'll she survive with us if she isn't with mum?"

"Don't worry. Mum taught me how ta' take care of a baby in case something like this ever happened," He acknowledged. "Wanna help me pack?"

"Mmhm!" She answered, getting up from the floor. Suddenly, their mother burst in with travel bags and backpacks filled with food, baby supplies, and other necessities necessary for a long and most likely treacherous journey. From all the running and packing, she fell to her knees.

"Mum! Are you alright?" He checked, running over to help her up.

"Y-You both need to go..Your father means to k-kill us all," She stammered, holding her stomach. "I've a-already packed everything you need. You n-need to take Ocarina and go. Go as f-far away from here as you can, and only return if y-you've found a safer place.."

"But, what about you, mum?" The younger girl inquired.

"D-don't worry about me. I know where to go during a time l-like this," Their mother retorted, stumbling a bit before Eoin caught her and helped her get up. Ohara grabbed the baby and got prepared to go. Their mother hugged them one last time

"Take care of yourselves, my young ones. Stay safe, and do come back as soon as you can. My magic won't last too long," She conceded. "Take the air balloon if you need to but just get far away from here as possible, and don't look back." She gasped and turned towards the door, hearing thunderous stomps slowly getting closer and closer. She quickly opened the window for them and created vines from magic for them to climb down.

"What about-"

"Just go! I fear what he'll do to you if he finds you trying to escape. I promise I'll be fine. You all just go! Find refuge!" She instructed, pushing them to climb from the window to the ground below. Eoin looked up at the window, wincing when he heard the squeals and cries of his mother before running into the fields he and his sister played and hid in as children. The fields were usually a place to play and have fun until their mother called them in for lunch or dinner. It also served as a hiding place from their father in case he ever thought of punching them around, breaking their belongings, and bringing them nothing but pain and torture until he saw fit. Running through the fields seemed like forever to them until they reached a path through the forest that leads to the city. Eoin was hesitant to walk through it but slowly began to warm up to it with his siblings beside him. This would be their chance at a better and happier life while they were still young and damaged.


	2. Big City, Bigger Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eoin, Ohara, and Ocarina reach the city to find a bus stop to their next location, encountering a few problems along the way.

As their voyage through the forest came to an end, their venture into the city began. The ambiance and the feeling of the woodlands soon melted away into the high hustle and bustle of the city as they stepped onto the sidewalk of the uptown portion of the town. So they wouldn't lose their way, Eoin used a handy navigation app on his phone to point them in the right direction during their trip. Unfortunately, Ohara soon became hungry, her stomach rumbling noisily.

"Eoin, when are we gonna find a place ta' eat?" She requested, placing a hand on her rumbling tummy.

"Soon, Ohara," He countered, taking a strawberry shortcake roll from his backpack and giving it to her. "For now, eat this. It'll hold you off for a while."

Greedily, she opened the pack before scarfing down the sugary treat. She would be fine for now.

"Where are we even going?" She consulted.

"I'm tryin' ta' find a bus stop so we can get outta here. Like mum said, we aren't safe until we leave the country or venture out far into tha' forest," He explained.

"How're we gonna leave tha' country?" She queried.

"Don't worry, I have a plan," He relieved. "Remember tha' place mum always told us stories about when we were young?"

"You mean tha' Lumenlands? Tha' place that always glows?" She inquired.

"Mum told us stories about it every night. And every time, she told us it was real," He responded. "Finding it is our last and only resort ta' save both ourselves and mum."

"What about Ocarina? How can we take care of her if we never stop?" She queried.

"We'll worry about it once we get on the bus," He answered, finally reaching the bus stop. The bus arrived beside them on time, allowing them to come in and finally take a seat. It took off once they were safe and seated inside, speeding down the road as the day soon melted into the evening and fast-coming night.

"I haven't had a seat in a while," He sighed, idling with Ocarina as he looked out the window. Ohara sat by and looked out with him with worry.

"..Eoin," She called, prompting him to turn to her.

"Hm?" He hummed in question.

"Do..you think mum'll be ok?" She interrogated.

"..I'll tell it to ya straight. I don't know if she'll be ok considering her magic and state of health," He admitted, softly petting her as she leaned against him.

"I miss her, Eoin. I miss her songs, her hugs, her kisses, her stories..," She sniffed, her eyes becoming teary. "I just want her to be ok.."

"She'll be ok. We left to find somewhere safe for us and for her. I promise that it'll be ok," He comforted, caressing her hair as she laid in his lap. Softly, he began to sing the song their mother used to sing them before they went to bed.

"Through the pain and strife,

Through a broken life is a space to sing our song. 

Where the pain has healed

Through the boring fields

Is where our life belongs.

Where our life belongs," He caroled, smiling down at his now sleeping sisters before dozing off himself as they moon shined through the night.


	3. Into The Glowing Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eoin wakes up in the entrance of a glowing forest and checks It out to find the wonders inside.

Once morning came, they ended up in a new location. Eoin was the first to notice this when he woke up to see that he was in front of a whole entire glowing forest. Quickly, he stood up and peeked inside of it with interest and surprise.

"By the gods," He gasped, quickly gathering his things and putting Ohara on his back and Ocarina in his arm before going inside to explore. As he walked, he admired the luminescent vegetation and foliage all around him and listened to the curious clicks and squeaks that came from here and there ever so often. The air smelled of mint and vanilla with a slight hint of chocolate that hung around just long enough so that you could find it. He could've sworn that in the trees stood a winged figure that quickly disappeared faster than he could see it but shrugged it off. After a while, he began to get hungry. He was halfway through the forest, so he sat down and started a fire to cook macaroni and cheese with a medium-sized piece of meat for breakfast. Soon after the food was finished cooking, Ohara woke up with a warm bowl of mac n cheese and meat in front of her. Hungrily, she ate it with a hum of content.

"Mmmh! My favorite!" She commented with a smile.

"I'm glad you like it!" He agreed. "How'd you sleep?"

"I Had a weird dream about a glowy fox man, but I slept rather well," She said. "Say, where are we, anyway?"

"I dunno. I think tha' bus just dropped us here," He commented.

"Why would tha' bus drop us here?" She quizzed, turning to the rustling blue bushes, flinching in unison with Eoin when a light blue glowing fox with wings hopped out.

"It's a foxy!" She gushed.

"It's glowing..And blue," He examined.

"You seem to be lost, children," The fox spoke, their voice soft and whispy.

"It can talk! They exclaimed in unison.

"I can help you find your way to the Lumenlands and the Village that Always Glows," The fox told.

"You can really take us there?" He inquired.

"Why, of course! You are lost souls in need of a guide, so I shall guide you," The fox answered, going into their semi-human form. They had long and fluffy fox ears and tail and wore a light blue kimono, their skin was like dark chocolate, their eyes were an icy blue, their hair was long, smooth, white with a baby blue ombre and fluffy like a fox's, their wings that were the same color as their hair was folded neatly upon their back, their smile was soft, and they stood tall before them. "Come then, children. We must go before night falls."

"Right. You heard tha' man. Let's get goin'," He instructed, packing everything up and leaving with the fox man with his two sisters by his side.

"So, what's your name?" Ohara quizzed, turning to the fox man.

"My name is Kitsune. As you guessed, I came from the LumenLands and the Village that Always Glow," They introduced. "I know you, Ohara Anglin. I know your big brother, Eoin, and your baby sister, Ocarina."

"How? Are you some kinda seeing spirit?" She queried.

"No, no," He chuckled in amusement. "I'm merely a magical shapeshifter."

"Oh. That's cool too!" She agreed. As they walked, the forest became more luminescent with more greenery as they ascended deeper and deeper inside. They encountered danger after danger, peril after peril, and run-in after run-in with creatures and plants of all sorts. Night soon came upon the land, and they set up camp for the night. While Ohara and Kitsune talked and laughed outside, Eoin wrote a new diary entry for his second night away from home. As he wrote, he thought about his mother and how she was holding up. He smiled to himself, knowing that he was just a few steps closer to bringing her peace. He was quickly thrown from his writing when Ohara called him to join them near the fire.

"C'mon, Eoin! Sing one of tha' songs mum taught you!" She requested, handing him his ukelele.

"Ooh, alright~ But just for tonight~" He relented, chuckling as he tuned his ukelele and strummed a familiar tune.

"The masses tell legends of people with wings.

They say that there's magic in the songs that they sing.

They spread all the love and the good luck they spring,

Who knows what tomorrow may bring?

Sing the song of the people with wings." As he sang the last note, Ohara and Kitsune clapped and cheered with joy and admiration.

"You have tremendous singing skills, Eoin!" Kitsune praised. Eoin smiled wide and blushed.

"Awhh, I'm not really that good," He admitted, shyly rubbing the back of his head.

"But you are good! Mum even said it herself!" She protested. Kitsune chuckled, putting out the fire and getting up to stretch.

"We have a very long way to go tomorrow, so we'll need all the sleep we can get," They yawned, climbing into their tent. "I'll see you all in the morning."

"G'night!" She yawned.

"Wanna bunk with me tonight?" He quizzed.

"Sure. I haven't slept since yesterday," She answered, climbing into the tent. He grabbed Ocarina before joining her. Before he went to sleep, he blew out the light and kissed them both goodnight. For the first time in a thousand nights, the nightmares and scary dreams ceased, bringing them a peaceful sleep at last.


	4. A Bit Further[Into the LumenLands/The Village that Always Glows]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eoin and crew head to the Lumenlands/Village that Always Glows

The morning after was rather rushed and busy for Kitsune. They'd spent all morning cooking breakfast and summoning a carriage pulled by two horned pegasi before the others woke up. Together, they ate breakfast near the lit fire, sitting cross-legged on the grass as they ate.

"Had a nice rest?" They asked.

"Mmhm. It was actually pretty well," He responded, biting into a pancake.

"That's good!" They grinned. "Are you ready for today's trip?"

"You bet!" She spoke excitedly.

"Good! Because today, we'll be riding in style~" They advised with a wink.

"Riding..In style?" He thought aloud.

"Finish eating, pack up, and follow me," They instructed, helping them pack up and picking up Ocarina before heading to the carriage they cleverly hid behind a tall patch of grass. Upon seeing it, Ohara squealed and ran up to admire it, peeking inside and petting the pegasi excitedly. 

"Where did you get this!?" She excitedly quizzed.

"It was simple, really. Let's just say, I used a bit of magic~" They answered with a small wink. She gasped and climbed inside, waiting for them eagerly. 

"Is she always this excited?" They queried.

"When it comes ta' magical carriages and horses, most definitely," He chuckled in reply, getting inside the carriage to rejoin them. The carriage soon began to roll on the grass, speeding up until taking off until the sky. The forest below looked like a mere patch of trees from up high.

"So, what do the Lumenlands and the Village that Always Glows look like?" She quizzed, turning to them.

"Why should I tell you when you already know?" They responded.

"Mum only told us the adventures that happened in it, not what it looked like," She commented.

"I'd love to tell you, but I'd rather you see it all for yourself," He told.

"Eh, valid," She spoke. A few hours into the ride, they ran into rough turbulence that nearly knocked them from the sky.

"Wh-What's goin' on!?" She interrogated, hanging onto the side.

"I think we ran into some turbulence!" He responded, hanging onto his seat.

"Everyone hang on! We'll have to make a crash landing!" They advised, hanging onto the seat in front of them as the carriage nose-dived through the magical barrier that surrounded and protected the land and landed on the dark purple, glowing ground of the Lumenlands. The sky was light pink with northern lights floating like multi-colored ribbons across it. The environment around them was bioluminescent and glowing like the forest but with flying creatures of all sorts. They rode into a village with glowing houses a few minutes later.

"Anglins, welcome to your new home!" They beamed, extending a hand out towards the village. The houses and villagers were different and unique themselves. There were half-cat villagers, half-dog villagers, and villagers of all shapes, sizes, species, and colors. Though they were all different, they all had one thing in common. They had glowing tattoos and wings that were multi-colored and tinted at the end. The wings had tattoos and glowed as well. The houses, however, had many different designs than the ones back home. They had a balcony for taking off in flight, two floors, and were made of sturdy, special wood and material that kept them from being destroyed in an attack or storm and were painted with a special pigment that made them glow. They were blown back by its beauty, and couldn't get enough of it.

"You're very lucky to live here, Kitsune," He complimented.

"I agree! I'd kill to live here if I could!" She added.

"Why, thank you! I'm very glad you like it so far!" They beamed. "I have a few friends who'll just love to meet you if you're ok with it."

"Sure," He accepted.

"I'd love to meet new friends!" She agreed with a smile. As the carriage paraded down the road, they earned a few confused and amused looks from the villagers nearby.


	5. New Village, New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eoin and company meet Kitsune's friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you all wait so long for another chapter. I left my book at my aunt's house and had to wait a week or two to get it back. I'll try to get some more chapters out as fast as I can. But for now, enjoy this one!

When they arrived at Kitsune's friend's cottage, they hopped from the carriage, walked up to the door, and rung the doorbell with the others behind them.

"What do your friends look like?" Hara quizzed.

"Much like the villagers that live here, but lots more different than a human," They responded, ringing the doorbell again.

"Who is it?" A voice from the other side called.

"It's Kitsune! I have some special friends for you to meet!" They called back, standing back as the door opened. A boy with two-toned skin, heterochromatic pink and seafoam-green eyes, small, yellow antlers that faded into pink, and a shy yet happy expression peeked out to look at them, opening the door a bit more when he saw Kitsune.

"Ah, Kitsune!" He greeted. "Come in! I have tea on the kettle." 

As they walked in, the boy noticed that Eoin and his sisters looked much different than the other villagers, but shrugged it off for now. Though, he did feel a strange feeling in his gut that told him something was wrong. Once they were settled on the couch, The boy served them a refreshing, delicious, fragrant cup of glowing tea. A tea that they've never tasted before yet was delicious all the same.

"Oh, my gods! This is delicious!" Hara cheered, gulping down the rest of the vanilla-tasting brew.

"I'm glad you like it!" The boy grinned. "But where are my manners? I haven't properly introduced myself!" 

The boy bowed, his long,near-white blonde, pink-tinted hair flopping up over his head. 

"Harumaji Koibito, at your service!" He introduced, flipping his hair back with a fanged smile. "You can call me Haru or Maji for short. I like either."

"I'm Eoin Anglin, and these are my sisters, Ohara and Ocarina," The human introduced, gesturing to his two younger sisters.

"It's very nice to meet you!" He grinned. "My sister would absolutely just LOOOVE to meet you!" 

"Someone call for me?~" A female voice called, flying down to reveal herself as a teen girl with light brown, blotchy skin, two-colored eyes, Cyan horns that faded into green, a fit body, and cyan wings with a green ombre. She wore a cyan sweater with shorts and tights beneath with comfortable boots to match. Haru wore a pastel green and pink overalls outfit with green and pink running shoes along with a pink beanie to match.

"Everyone meet my twin sister, Torihana!" He introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you all!" She greeted with a fanged smile. "Say..you don't look like you're from around here."

"That's because we aren't. All three of us are human," Eoin told. The room went silent, and you could now cut the newly formed tension with a knife and serve it for dinner and dessert. The feeling in Haru's gut began to make him sick, and he kept his wings tight behind his back. He knew something was up from the start. He just chose to ignore it. The boy held his stomach and kneeled, throwing up the breakfast and tea he had before they arrived.

"Hey, you alright?" Eoin asked, kneeling beside him. "You don't look so good."

Haru flinched when the boy touched his shoulder, throwing up a bit more out of fear. Hana sighed and kneeled to put a hand on Eoin's shoulder.

"The truth is, Eoin, Haru was..very deeply hurt by humans. When he traveled to the human world to find his friend, some humans saw him flying and captured him to experiment and torment him. They clipped his wings and threw him back into the world with no defenses. It's a blessing that he's still alive and breathing today," She explained. "Because of them, he can never fly again."

"..Not for long," Eoin stated, looking at Haru's back and noticing that his wings were shut tight against his back out of fear and regret. "I can fix his wings."

The room seemed to explode with surprise and gasps. Even Haru himself looked at the boy like he was insane.

"How exactly?" Hana quizzed. "Here, if you have a broken wing, it's over for you. You most likely will never fly again."

"..My mum taught me how to fix a clipped bird's wings. I'll need two feathers and ointment," He told.

"You can really fix my wings that easily?" Haru questioned in disbelief.

"Of course. Truth be told, my mum and I kept, fostered, and worked with birds since I was five," He told, flinching a bit when Haru suddenly embraced him in a tight hug, a tear or two dripping from his cheek.

"You're the first person to ever help me fix my wings. I can't thank you enough!" He chirped, smiling from ear to ear.

"Well, it is tha' least I could do for ya," He insisted, blushing when he left a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll meet you at the market. Kitsune will show you the way," He advised, hopping out the door.

"Looks like you two are getting along just fine after all," Kitsune spoke, sipping more glowing tea from their cup.

"You could say that," Eoin agreed.

"Well, are we gonna go help him out or just stand here?" They quizzed.

"Well, ain't no use in just standin' here. Let's go," He answered, walking out the door with Kitsune.

"Bye, you two! Have fun!" Hana called with a wave.

"We will!" Kitsune waved back, heading to the market with him.


	6. Alouette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru gets new feathers, Eoin put them in, Haru finally gets to fly, and He and Eoin nearly have a good old smoochy smooch.

The market was packed full of people who bought from shops of many sorts. From food to decorations, the market had it all. The air smelled of spices, sweets, bread, and fresh foods.

"Ooh, I think I smell...," Kitsune paused, picking up the delectable scent of pumpkin bread. "Mmmh, pumpkin bread!"

"Pumpkin bread?" Eoin questioned. 

"It's quite a delicacy here in the village. It's usually homemade and absolutely delicious. It's also eaten around the autumn months but it can be eaten all year round," They explained. 

"I see. Where do you think Haru went?" He inquired.

"He went to the common store right by the opening of the market. They have food, decorations, nick-nacks, toys, and more," They replied.

"Let's not keep him waiting. You can lead the way," He insisted, walking to the common store with them. When they arrived, Haru had already picked the feathers he wanted at the feather stand. The color matched his wings, and it was perfect for him.

"Guys, guys, look!" He promoted, showing them the feathers he wanted.

"That matches perfectly!" Kitsune complimented.

"I know! C'mon, let's go pay for em!" He agreed, dashing over to the paying counter and putting the feathers on it.

"Will that be all for you?" The cashier asked, taking in the feathers and scanning them.

"Mmhm!" He responded. his long, tufted, fluffy tail excitedly wagging behind him.

"Alright, it'll be 13 coins!" The cashier said. Haru took 13 coins from his pocket and exchanged them for the feathers.

"Enjoy your day!" The cashier waved.

"You too! Thank you!" He waved back, skipping out the store with Eoin and Kitsune. For the whole way back, he stared at the feathers in awe.

"You must really want those feathers in, huh?" Eoin quizzed. Haru frantically nodded in reply.

"You bet!" He answered. "I haven't flown since the incident, and I've missed out on a lot. Not to mention that my old mate left me since I couldn't do the seasonal mating fly."

"Mating fly?" He pondered.

"It's a very special seasonal ritual where everyone in the village along with their partner goes flying above and out of the village to dance, kiss, and fly around before coming back to mate," He informed. A slight blush came to the boy's cheeks.

"O-oh, I see..," He uttered, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"It isn't just for those with partners though. It's basically open to anyone who's willing to come," He added. "I would go but you can't fly with clipped wings. Well, at least I can't just yet."

"Mmhm," He hummed in agreement.

Once they got back to the house, Haru went up to the balcony to wait for Eoin while he searched for some ointment. Luckily, he had some in his bookbag.

"Gonna go make-out with your new boyfriend?~" Hara teased, sitting behind him with a sly smirk. Eoin flinched and his cheeks went red.

"N-No! Haru isn't my boyfriend," He stated. "We've only known each other for an hour. I can't just kiss him now."

"But what if you could?" She prompted. "Just give him a little kiss on the forehead or lips! It's not that hard."

"Yeah, but not when you don't even know someone fully," He argued. "I'd..like to kiss him but..It may be a bit too soon."

"So you do wanna kiss him!" She exclaimed, popping up on the side of the chair. His cheeks went even redder, and he grabbed the ointment and ran up to the balcony.

"Was it something I said?" She thought.

"Maybe prompting your brother to kiss someone so early isn't a good idea, Ohara," Kitsune commented, sipping a new cup of tea.

"Yeah, but it'll work! You'll see~" She promised with a small mischievous grin.

"We'll see," They challenged, looking at her as they sipped their tea.

On the balcony, Eoin and Haru sat together with the ointment and feathers on the floor. Haru's back was turned to him, and his seafoam green, lemon-yellow tinted wings were open.

"Just a small warning, I'm a bit ticklish. And do mind the tail. I'd hate for you to accidentally step on it," He advised.

"You got it! Just sit tight for me," He accepted, carefully putting the ointment on the tips of the bottom of the feathers and delicately placing them where his clipped flight feathers were. They stuck on nice and tight. "Ok! Try em out!"

With a hop from the balcony, Haru was airborne and flying through the pink sky like a free bird! Eoin watched in amazement as he soared through the sky with excited whoops and chirps. To him, it was like seeing a once injured bird regain its freedom of flight, and he savored every moment of it. Haru flew for a few hours before coming back and glomping Eoin in a tight hug, his tail frantically swaying behind him.

"Eoin, you are truly a savior! I just can not thank you enough!" He beamed.

"Ah, it was nothin' really. I just like helping people," He admitted.

"Well, you sure did help me! And now, I must repay you!" He chirped.

"You don't have to repay me. I just did it cos I wanted to see you happy and free again," He advised.

"But I have to! You're my savior, and I have to repay you!" He protested. His cheeks went red, and he looked down at the floor. "You're the first person to ever help me with this, and I need to express my eternal gratitude to you with a gift."

Eoin pondered the thought of him repaying him along with ways he could until he got an idea.

"Maybe you could...Kiss me?" He suggested.

"A kiss..That's perfect!" He agreed. His face met his, and they sat close together, waiting for one of them to make the first move. It honestly started to get a little awkward.

"Do..you wanna go first?" Eoin questioned.

"N-No, maybe you can go first," Haru responded. 

"A-are you sure? I dunno if I should..," He squeaked.

"No, I insist. You may be better at it than I am," He suggested.

"Actually, I'm not good at kissing at all..," He admitted, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head and looking away from him. "Ever since my last girlfriend broke up with me, I've had no luck with relationships. She hated me from the start anyway. And she certainly hated my kisses."

"Well, I won't hate your kisses," He prompted, looking up at him with a small smile. "If we both kiss together, we'll both see how good we are, yes?"

"I suppose so. Only if you're ok with it," He agreed.

"Of course, my savior~" He accepted, slowly moving in sync with him with puckered lips to kiss him with before someone rudely interrupted them with a high-pitched squeal. That someone being Ohara. The two of them paused and flinched at the squeal, looking at the source of it with surprise.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!!" She squealed with a wide smile on her face.

"Ohara!?" Eoin huffed in surprise. 

"Yep! But not just me~" She grinned, gesturing to Kitsune who sat floating above them. They looked down to wave at them with a small grin.

"Were you two there this whole time!?" He interrogated, his cheeks redder than an embarrassed raspberry.

"Well, Kitsune and I were hiding from you both this whole time, and you didn't know it~" She responded in a sing-songy tone at the end. Haru couldn't help but giggle at the little predicament as Kitsune now floated beside him.

"Looks like they'll need some more tea," He giggled.

"Perhaps, we could all go for some tea," They chuckled in amusement as the two humans bickered and teased. 

Soon, everyone went inside and got ready for bed. The others slept in other rooms while Haru and Eoin slept in Haru's room. Eoin lied awake, staring at the ceiling that had floating, glowing runes painted on it to help aid with calming and sleep. He sighed and tried to fall asleep again, but with no luck. He began to give up when he felt Haru softly purr as he curled up beside him. Eoin looked down at him with a smile before kissing his forehead and finally falling asleep.


	7. Lore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eoin and Haru talk about their lives and childhood. Oh, and Eoin becomes depressed after talking about his past life, so Haru decides to make things right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Mentions of abuse and neglect.

Eoin woke up to the fragrant, delectable smell of breakfast when he woke up the next morning. He promptly pitter-pattered down the steps to join the others for breakfast at the table. On his plate, there were yummy-smelling, fluffy, pink pancakes, crunchy, yellow bacon, and fluffy blue croissants. All of which smelled amazing. He promptly took a seat and began to dig in quickly.

"And I thought Haru was the hungriest~" Kitsune chuckled, sipping some milk-infused tea.

"So, how'd you sleep?" Haru quizzed.

"Oh, I slept pretty well," Eoin answered, finishing up his second croissant. 

"Haru told me that the two of you are going on a cute little tour of the village today," Hara advised, making her brother look up from his plate.

"Oh?" He thought.

"I..thought a tour of the village would be a good plan to know each other more. That is if you want to," He admitted.

"Oh, I'd love to tour the village with you! I dunno if my life is too interesting to talk about though," He admitted.

"It'll be fine! I love to hear about other people's lives," He accepted, finishing up his breakfast. "Are you ready to go?"

"Already?" He asked.

"Do you need time to get ready?" He questioned. "I'll wait for you downstairs."

"I mean, I could just go out like this but if you want, I can wear something else," He insisted.

"Ok! Let's go then!" He chirped, skipping from the table and out the door with him.

"Be back soon, you two! Don't get up to too much mischief!" Kitsune called.

"We won't!" He called back, skipping into the village.

"So, you said you wanted to know about my life, yeah?" He questioned, walking alongside him.

"Mmhm! But only if you want to," He answered.

"Let's find a place to sit first. It'll be a long story," He requested. They sat on some stairs in an alleyway after getting some ice cream.

"So, let's start with the basics. When were you born?" Haru quizzed.

"March 23, 2001. My mum had ta' give birth at home while my dad was gone cos he was just gonna beat her and probably kill me. She was so thankful that she got through it herself because if anyone else were to help her, my dad would most likely find out," He told.

"Wait..your dad beats your mum!?" He questioned in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so. He beat all of us, really. He doesn't even care, either. He even through Ohara through a window out of rage..," He sighed. "He took away my sister and I's childhood, and my mum's sanity and hope. She's lucky she's alive, and I'm scared for her even now."

"That's terrible!" He gasped. "Why, if anyone were to violently put their hands on a woman in assault, they'd be exiled from the village and killed. Why didn't you bring her with you?"

"She..stayed behind so we could go," He spoke. "I wanted her to come, but she couldn't. I've thought of her this whole time, and I didn't even know I'd find this place."

"Well, I'm glad you did. If you stayed in that terrible environment, I don't know what would happen to you," He agreed.

"Sometimes, I wish I could go back and fix it all," He admitted. "It's my fault my dad hurts us so badly. If I wasn't born, he wouldn't even abuse us in the first place."

"Do not say that!" He chided. "It is NOT your fault your father hurts you and your family. It's him who's to blame, not you."

"He told me and my sister to our faces that he beats us cos we were born. He told us that we weren't meant to be born and that he and mum would be better if we were dead," He admitted, putting his head down with a sorrow sigh.

"Well, he's wrong. You ARE meant to be born, and you're so lucky to be alive," He comforted, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to worry about your father anymore. Not here. Here, you are protected, loved, and looked after by mostly everyone, including Me, Kitsune, your sisters, and Tori. I'll make sure that you feel safe and cherished for as long as you and your sisters stay here."

"Thank you, Haru. I really, really, really appreciate it," He sniffed, wiping away a stray tear with his shirt. "Sorry, I don't usually cry in front of people. Dad always says it's weak, and that any man or boy who cries regardless should be beaten to man them up."

"As I said before, he's wrong. You're not weak for crying, Eoin. You're strong, brave, courageous, and..perfect," He told, cupping his cheeks. "Why, if I could kiss you right now to prove it, I would."

"Thanks but..I don't think a kiss will solve anything," He huffed.

"Yes, but it'll at least show you how much I care about you," He said. "Look, if you don't wanna talk about your life and childhood, you don't have to."

"No, it's ok. I..don't really care anymore," He advised.

"..If it makes you feel any better, would you like to hear about my past?" He queried.

"Sure. Go ahead," He responded.

"Ok. So, it was a rainy day, and my first father, who was a prince was scheduled to die that day by my second father, who was an assassin from this village. Back then, no one knew of this place, and it was told in stories and tales. Since no one knew where my second father came from, it was easy for him to get in past the guards and into my first dad, the prince's room. But before he came in, he already heard commotion from the other side. So he peeked in and saw the prince's parents, my grandparents abusing the prince. They beat him, berated him, and tortured him for what someone else did. Enraged from this unfair treatment, he burst in, took down the guards and his parents, grabbed the prince, and flew all the way back to the village. From that point on, they lived in the village together and soon got married. My first dad shifted into one of us that day. Soon after their mating fly, they conceived my sister and I. nine months later, however, the guards found the village my father was hiding in, and he was about to give birth, so he promptly flew back to his home where my second father hid to give birth to my sister and I. We lived with them until we were fifteen. My first father had got sick after trying to have another child, and my second father ventured out into the human world to find a cure. He's been sick ever since, and I haven't seen my second father since," He elucidated.

"Wow, what a story," He grinned, clapping a bit.

"Thank you!" He bowed with a small smile. "It usually isn't much, but people love to hear it. Do you feel a bit better now?"

"Kinda, yeah," He replied. "Though, I haven't told you the full story of my life. I don't wanna tell you since it'd only make me feel bad again."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I understand," He advised.

"No, you deserve to know," He insisted. "You see, my mum isn't human. Much like the people here, she has wings, pointed ears, and a tail. Meaning that she's from here. One night, when I heard my dad bragging to his friends at the table one night, he bragged about how he dragged my mum from the village to Ireland, and how he brainwashed and manipulated her into loving, marrying, and having kids with him. That night, I knew why my mum told me so much about the village in her stories. I felt so bad for her, so I tried to fight for her. I nearly died that night, and I decided to never fight back again. Ever since then, he beat us even worse. He even forced my mum to get pregnant again to fuel his sick fantasy kink. Whenever we could, we all hid in the tall long fields outside our house whenever he'd get back from drinking a lot, or when he felt like beating us again. When he found us, all hell broke loose. We wish we would've never hidden in the first place."

"Oh, my gods..," He gasped in sympathy. "I'm..So sorry. For your father to brag about how he forcibly took your mother from this village is so wrong, and I pity for her and her kids.

"It's fine..," He brushed off. "He brainwashed and manipulated us not to care..I couldn't fight back no matter how hard I tried, so I had to accept it.." Tears began to stream down his cheeks, and he sniffed profusely. "It's all my fault..He hurt us because of me.."

"Eoin, you're crying! We have to go home!" He pointed out, standing in concern. Eoin gave no answer besides a small whimper as he wept. The boy picked him up with his tail and flew back home promptly.

"Back so early?" Hana quizzed.

"Eoin started crying, so we had to get back quick," Haru answered, promptly rushing him up the stairs and lying him on the bed. He buried his face in one of the pillows, careful not to let Haru see his face. As he sat beside him, he softly rubbed his back and sighed.

"Oh, Eoin..I wish I could take away your pain just like you took away mine..," He lamented. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Wait..That's it! I can find a way to make you happy!" He compromised, standing up triumphantly. "I don't know how just yet, but I'll find out!" With that, he ran downstairs.

"Is Eoin ok?" Hana questioned.

"He's still crying, but I know how to fix it," He responded. "Ohara, I need you to help me with this."

"Um..Ok," She accepted. "What do you need help with?"

"I need you to bring your mother here," He instructed. "He won't be happy without her."

"But..how? She may not be strong enough to make it here," She advised.

"Eoin told me that she was born here. She most likely knows her way back," He acknowledged.

"So that's why she told us so many stories about this place," She thought. "Alright, I'll see what I can do."

She quickly made her way upstairs to promptly call her mother, Kaori.

"Mum? Are you there?" She queried.

"O-Ohara! Thank the gods you're ok! I thought you and Eoin got hurt or worse!" Kaori exclaimed, grunting as another contraction struck. "M-my magic isn't too strong, and I d-don't know I'll m-make it through the labor.."

"Wait, labor? You don't mean..," She spoke.

"Th-the babies are coming..Your f-father nearly caught me trying to l-leave but luckily went away..I caught the nearest bus that went out of town and ended up in front of a f-forest..," She told, groaning as a stronger contraction hit. "B-but enough about me, How's Eoin and Ocarina? Are they ok?"

"Ocarina's fine, but Eoin's..depressed," She replied. "When..he and his friend, Haru talked, he somehow brought up dad, and went on about how bad he hurt us and how it was his fault."

"Oh, g-gods..My poor baby..," She gasped. "I'll t-try to make it there as soon as I can. For now, please make sure he's ok. I h-have to go now, but just know that I love you, and I'll be there soon."

"Ok, stay safe!" She advised.

"I will. You all stay safe too," She answered, hanging up. Satisfied with her call, she went back downstairs.

"So, what did she say?" Haru asked.

"..She said that she may not make it," She replied. "She said that she was giving birth and that her magic isn't too strong.

"Then we'll have to find her and bring her back," He stated. "Kitsune, take her back into the glowing forest and help find her mother."

"Right," They accepted, putting down their teacup and floating over to Hara to hold her hand. "Hang tight."

"When will we be back?" She inquired. 

"Hopefully by morning or so," They answered, using their magic to beam back into the forest and near the entrance of the forest. 

"Are you ready?" They questioned.

"Yeah, let's go," She answered, running into the forest with them and leaving the village behind for now.


	8. Safety and Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitsune and Ohara travel to the entrance of the glowing forest to save Kaori.

As they ran through the forest, they encountered danger after danger, caution after caution until the sun soon went down. It was now dark and cold, and Ohara was terrified. Not to mention that she and Kitsune were only halfway to the entrance.

"K-Kitsune, it's s-so cold..," She shivered, holding herself to keep warm. Kitsune gave her their coat that would keep her warm and comfortable throughout the trip. Their glowing aura also provided some light.

"If you want, we can always set up camp and wait until morning to continue," They advised.

"No, we have to keep going. I've already lost her once, I'm not losing her again," She declared, speeding up a bit.

"Very well," They accepted, catching up with her. As they walked, things calmed down, and there were fewer dangers than before. Though, the only strange thing was that the forest was eerily dull. It's almost like it was warning them of something, and telling them that something was wrong.

"Huh, that's funny," She commented, looking up. "The trees and plants around here aren't as glowy as last time."

"Come to think of it, I don't think anything is very glowy here," They agreed. "It's almost like..someone turned it off."

"Why would anyone turn something so pretty off so suddenly?" She pondered.

"I don't know, but keep your guard up," They instructed. "We aren't completely out of danger just yet. Just about anything could pop up unexpectedly."

Just as they spoke, a glowing bunny jumped in front of them, getting surprised yelps from the both of them. They were relieved to see that it wasn't a threat.

"Oh, it's just a bunny," They sighed.

The bunny hopped off back into the forest, and they continued their quest.

By the time they got to the entrance, they were tired, yet relieved. In front of the entrance lied a woman wearing what looked like a kimono with two smaller figures that cried loud enough for them to hear. Kitsune used his aura to light the rest of the way, revealing a woman with fair skin, dark blue upon her head, purple-tinted hair, pointed ears, a long tail that was the same color as her hair and the same shape of Haru's, Small, purple horns that faded into blue and molted, scruffy purple, lavender-tinted wings on her back. By her side, there were two crying baby boys. One had on a light blue onesie, and the other had on a yellow onesie. One was brunette, and the other was blonde. The woman herself seemed weak and frail. She had her back turned to them, and she was practically begging for help.

"M..Mummy?" Hara called, reaching out for her. The woman turned to face her, instantly recognizing the young girl's face.

"Ohara!" She weakly heaved, using her knees to prop herself up. 

"Mummy!" She exclaimed, running to hug her with a beaming smile.

"Ohara, my baby!" The woman purred, holding her close with tears streaming from her cheeks. "I'm so glad you're safe! I don't know what happened to you after you left! But, how did you get here? The forest is dark, and certainly no place for a child such as yourself."

"My friend, Kitsune brought me here," She responded, gesturing to them and watching as they gently floated towards her.

"Thank you so much for bringing my daughter to me!" The woman accepted with a shaky bow. "I never thought someone so brave and kind would go through all this trouble for my daughter."

"You don't have to thank me, miss," They advised. "I only did this to help her."

"Well, I'm glad you did," She beamed. "And please, call me Kaori."

"Alright, Miss Kaori," They grinned.

"Mummy, mummy! We have to show you around the village!" She acknowledged, slightly pulling on her kimono.

"The..village?" She questioned.

"Y'know, the village!" She replied. "The village you always told us about! The village dad took you from!"

"He..took me from the village?" She inquired.

"Eoin and I knew this whole time," She answered. 

"..Eoin..knew?" She queried, beginning to realize lost answers to far too known questions.

"We..both knew," She admitted. "But..it'll be better if you come back! Eoin's been worrying about you a lot lately, and he's even cried about what dad did to us."

"Perhaps it'd be easier if we took you back," Kitsune added. 

"Yes..perhaps I'll remember if you take me back," She agreed.

"Ok, everyone hang tight," They instructed, holding both their hands and beginning to teleport back to the village when Kaori suddenly forgot something.

"Wait!!" She cried. Kitsune paused and watched as she picked up her two newborn children.

"You already had the twins?" She quizzed.

"I'll explain more at the village," She responded. "Alright, Mr. Fox. you can take us to the village."

"Alright," They spoke. "And please, call me Kitsune."

With that, they held their hands and teleported back to the village just in time for the morning. Everything began to come back to her now that she was home. The market, the people, the houses, the land itself. She remembered all of it so suddenly. So suddenly in fact, that she collapsed onto the ground.

"Miss Kaori!" They exclaimed, kneeling beside her.

"Mummy!" She called, sitting beside her. "Are you ok?"

"It's all so clear now," She spoke. "He took me from this village because he wanted to fulfill his disgusting, sexual fantasy kink. He used me this whole time, and I fell for it.."

"Mummy, It's not your fault," She comforted.

"He hurt you and Eoin because of me," She squeaked, slowly beginning to cry. "If he didn't take me, he would've never hurt you.."

Feeling guilty for what she thinks she did, she hugged Ohara tight while sobbing into her.

"I'm so sorry, my beautiful girl..I'm so sorry for everything..," She agonized.

"Mummy..," She softly called, beginning to cry herself. "I forgive you for everything. Even though it was never your fault, I forgive you."

"I promise I'll be a better mother to you and your brothers..I promise," She promised.

"Miss Kaori, would..you like to come to my friend's home?" Kitsune queried. "I'd hate for you to feel so bad out here in the open."

"S-sure..," She sniffed in reply. "I need to lie down again.."

"Ok, Miss," They spoke, softly picking her up and walking towards Haru's house with Ohara and her newborn brothers. Luckily, the door was unlocked, and they could get in easily. Gently, they placed her on the couch and got her a cup of glowing tea for her to drink.

"Thank you for everything, Kitsune. I don't know what could've happened if I stayed near the forest any longer," She thanked, sipping the tea.

"No need to thank me, miss. It was all my friend, Haru and Hara's idea," They grinned.

"How is Eoin? Is he still asleep?" She inquired.

"Most likely so. I'll go check on him," They replied, beginning to head upstairs.

"No, wait," She hesitated, prompting them to turn to her.

"Is there something wrong?" They asked.

"..I'd like to check on him," She requested, fragilely sitting up.

"Are you sure?" They asked. "Do you feel well enough to walk?"

"Yes, I'm sure," She reassured. "Nothing will ever get in the way of seeing my firstborn."

"Very well," They accepted. "If you want me to carry you, don't hesitate to ask."

She smiled at them and woozily got up from the couch, tumbling a bit before getting up and delicately walking to and up the stairs. As she walked, she could hear someone singing a song she remembered quite well. When she got up the stairs, she went into one of the rooms and up the stairs inside to see Eoin sitting on the balcony singing the morning song she sang him when he and Ohara were children.

"Let's sing a song 

In the glowing village as we

Lul the night away 

Let's sing-along

In the lumenlands as we

Welcome a new day," he canaried, looking out at the morning sky with hope. As he sang, Kaori began to vocalize with him in Japanese, and he turned to see her at the door with shock and relief.

"M-Mum..!" He called out, walking over to her and softly cupping her cheek.

"Eoin..!" She chirped, smiling, and pulling him into a hug.

"Mum! You're really here!" He cheered, crying with joy.

"Yes, my child," She confirmed. "I'm here. You can cry all you want now. I'll always be here for you~"

"I thought you died!" He admitted. "How did you get here?"

"Your friend, Kitsune, and Ohara helped me," She acknowledged. "Well, them and your friend Kitsune keeps mentioning. By the way, who is this friend of yours?"

"Oh, you mean Haru?" He quizzed. "He's most likely still asleep. I'd love for you to meet him."

"Haru? as in..Harumaji Koibito?" He inquired.

"Yeah, why?" He questioned. 

"I know both his fathers," She answered. "Kazemaki and Shiroyuki Koibito are the LEGENDS of this village! Their story is so well known, that even my mother's mother's mother knows them! Do you know how important this is, Eoin?"

"Not exactly, no," He replied.

"You made friends with the child of legends!" She chirped. "Haha! And to think that I thought that I failed Maki and Shiro when I promised that I'd find their kid! I never thought you'd find him though!"

"Well, you could've asked Kitsune about him," He told. "He, Haru, and his sister, Tori are good friends."

"Sister? There's another child of the Koibito family!?" She interrogated.

"Well, yeah. You didn't know?" He advised.

"I thought they only had a son! I didn't know they had a daughter!" She giggled. "You must introduce me to both of them! It would be of utmost honor!"

"Ok! I'll go see if they're awake," He agreed, walking back downstairs to see if they were awake. Luckily, Haru and Tori were up and out of bed with the others. He went down to see the others chatting over tea and breakfast tarts.

"You're up early," Hana commented.

"How did you sleep?" Haru quizzed.

"Pretty good," He answered. "I have someone for you and Tori to meet. She says she knows your parents, and that it'd be an honor to meet you both."

"Sure, ok!" Haru accepted.

"If you say so," Tori spoke, following him and Haru up to the attic. When they got there, Kaori smiled at them with clasped hands.

"Haru, Tori, meet my mum, Kaori," He introduced. 

"Tis a pleasure to meet you both," She bowed in greeting.

"It's nice to meet you too, Miss!" Haru bowed in return. "Do you really know Tori and I's parents?"

"Of course!" She grinned. "I was the first person he introduced your second father. Before I was taken away, I was given the duty and honor to watch over your father when he got sick. Just as he was beginning to get better, I was stolen from the village, and I never saw him or Shiro again."

"..Do you know where they are?" Haru questioned.

"Not exactly, but I may have a clue," She answered. "Back then, they lived in a very fancy house in the floral outskirts of the village in a big fancy house. Around it, there were beautiful, glowing flora and fauna, and some even said the house was the first house in the village to ever be built. I wonder if they still live there today."

"I know where that is!" Haru advised. "Tori and I lived there until dad got sick and second dad had to leave into the human world to get medicine. Though we haven't been there in a while, and we have no idea what it looks like."

"We could still take you though," Hana added.

"What about Eoin?" She quizzed.

"I'll be fine, mum. You go ahead," He comforted. "Kitsune and I'll keep everything under control for now."

"Very well," She spoke, kissing his forehead and ruffling his fluffy, brown hair. "You stay safe and out of trouble, ok?"

"Of course," He smiled, waving as they left. "Stay safe!"

"I will! You stay safe too!" She called back, leaving out the door.


	9. Itadakimasu[I gratefully recieve]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaori, Haru, and Hana go to Maki and Shiro's home. While they're gone, Kitsune and Eoin spend some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: There will be smut, kinda. If you don't wanna see a very nice-looking, nonbinary shapeshifter give a damaged Irish boy a good ol wank, skip to downward where other stuff that doesn't involve wanking is. If you're still here, good on ya. Get ready for s m u t. Also, don't worry. Both Eoin and Kitsune are of age to do sexual stuff.

The trip to Haru and Tori's parents' house was less treacherous than the forest and less crowded as well. Since it was only 9:00 am, not many people were still either asleep or just waking up. Not to mention that the seasonal mating fly was scheduled to be held a week or two from now. Meaning that everyone had to prepare. The only problem is that Eoin's wings didn't grow in yet, and he may not be eligible to participate. 

"Do you think Eoin, Kitsune, and Ohara'll be ok?" Hana questioned.

"Eoin and Kitsune are almost grown, and Ohara's almost a teen. I'm sure they'll be ok," Haru answered.

"I have a question," Kaori spoke. 

"Yeah?" Hana asked.

"What's up, Miss Kaori?" Haru quizzed.

"We have wings, don't we? Why not fly with them?" She suggested. 

"Huh, good idea," He agreed.

"Yeah, let's do it!" She accepted, spreading her wings and joining the others in flight. Even though her form was a bit wobbly, Kaori flew just fine.

"Oh! I can see my old house from here!" She pointed out, gesturing to a small cottage covered in vegetation.

"I can see my house from here too!" Haru pointed out, flying over his home with a smile.

"Haha! House-looking from the sky is fun, yes?" She questioned.

"Yeah, it's a lotta fun!" He replied, speeding up a bit.

After a bit of flying, the trio finally got to the house. It was prettier than described and was a beauty to behold.

"Oh, my..," Haru gasped.

"It's so..," Hana admired.

"Beautiful..," Kaori added. Together, they walked to the door, giving it a few good knocks before it opened by itself. Hana began to go in but was pulled back by Haru.

"Careful, Hara. We go in together," He advised, following her inside with Kaori. It was even fancier and beautiful inside. The furniture, decoration, and housing itself looked as if it was made for royalty. The stairs looked as if they were made of pure light, and seemed to light the way for anyone who stepped upon them.

"Kaori, you explore downstairs. Hara and I'll explore upstairs," He told. "We'll come back when we find something." 

With that, they ran off to where they were assigned. Hara and Haru went upstairs, while Kaori stayed downstairs to explore. Upstairs, Haru and Hara looked into and around room after room and nook after cranny for what seemed like forever. They were about to give up when Haru heard a small peep coming from his dads' bedroom. Gesturing Hana to come search with him, he went inside, searching for the sound of the noise. They looked under drawers, in hidden and un-hidden spots, and through drawers until eventually beginning to leave when Hana heard a noise coming from the closet. Suspicious of the noise, she brought Haru over before checking it out, the noise getting louder as she got closer and closer to opening it.

When she opened it, she saw nothing there. There were clothes, a few toys, and a box of old mementos.

"What was the noise coming from if there's nothing here?" She thought. Then, out of nowhere, something jumped out from the closet and onto Haru's chest, making him fall to the ground with a yelp.

"Haru!" She exclaimed, trying to get the strange, glowing, sea-foam green canine creature with a tail and wings like Haru's off of his chest with no luck. The animal was too focused on sniffing and recognizing Haru to pay attention to her. After a few minutes, the animal began to speak.

"..Haru?" He spoke, looking into his eyes.

"...Dad?" He answered, suddenly realizing the voice of the animal. The animal broke into a cheerful laugh and shapeshifted into his human self. He was an athletic-built young man with cinnamon-brown skin, Two-toned bubblegum pink and yellow eyes, fluffy, long, half-shaved, blonde, cream yellow-tinted hair with a short, blonde, red-tinted goatee, a tail with the same color as his hair and same shape as Haru's, sharp, almost vampire-like fangs, Pink, short antlers that faded into yellow, and wore a forest green, sleeveless hoodie with black, ripped jeans and earthy brown and green boots.

"Haru, my boy! Give yer' old man a hug!" He chuckled, being glomped by Haru who almost seemed to cry as he laughed in pure joy.

"Dad!" Hana exclaimed, hugging him.

"Hana! Still good with hugs as ever, I see~" He giggled.

"Yeah, you know I didn't forget~" She snickered.

"I'm so glad you're both ok!" He beamed. "Ever since your dad got sick, I had to leave you and him behind to get medicine. I..hope you can forgive me after all these years."

"Oh, dad. Of course, we forgive you!" Haru advised, hugging him even more.

"Yeah! We love you either way!" She acknowledged, hugging him tightly.

"Say, where's dad?" Haru questioned.

"He's most likely still in the closet," He answered, turning to the closet. "You can come out now, Maki! The coast's all clear!"

"Are you sure?" A smooth, velvety voice called out.

"Yes, I'm sure. Come on out! I have a surprise for you!" He reassured.

"Ok, if you say so, Shiro," The voice said, coming out in the form a glowing, light pink, winged cat.

"Don't be shy! Turn into a human," He instructed. With a small glow, the small cat turned into a toned, lean man with fair, milky-tan skin, Asian features, two-toned cyan, and seafoam green eyes, tied back, long, blonde, curly, snow white-tinted hair, a clean, shaven face, small, kitty-like fangs, short, cyan horns that faded into seafoam-green, a tail like Maki's but with a white tint, and wore a white kimono with a cyan ombre. The man huffed at first in disbelief before breaking into a great, big smile and opening his arms for them to embrace him in a hug.

"Shiro, we found them!" He beamed.

"I know! Can't you believe it?" He agreed, laughing a bit.

"Oh, and there's someone else here too," Haru advised.

"Someone you knew really well," Hana added.

"Oh?" Maki asked.

"C'mon! She's downstairs probably waiting for us," Haru told, heading downstairs where Kaori was waiting for them. The others followed behind him.

"Hey, Miss Kaori! I have two special people for you to meet!" He called, prompting her to turn to him as he and Hana headed down the stairs and towards her. She looked in awe as Shiro and Maki stood at the top of the staircase.

"Sh..Shiro? Maki?" She whispered, worried that they'd be mad at her.

"Kaori!" Shiro called out, running down to hug her tight with Maki behind him. "You're alive! I can't believe it!"

"I can't believe you're alive after all these years!" She chuckled. 

"We honestly thought you left, so we ran off for a while before coming back and hiding here," Maki explained.

"No, of course not! I was taken away by my terrible husband," She clarified. "I'd never leave my two best friends. Well, not if it comes to my children and family, but you're part of my family, so I'll never leave you again."

"Awhh, we'll never leave you too!" Shiro beamed. "And, I have a lot to tell you, so sit tight. Maki, honey, can you please be a dear and bring in some tea?"

"Of course, my love," He bowed, going into the kitchen to make tea. Together, they all sat on the couch and started when Maki came back with the tea.

"So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" She quizzed.

"Remember when I told you I'd tell you how the villagers came to be?" He asked.

"Yes..why so?" She answered.

"Well, it's quite a long story," He advised. "You see, this area used to be owned by humans. Rich humans with lots of money, big egos, and absolutely no regard for others. One of those humans was my father-in-law and Maki's father. Back then, the villager's species and kind, most commonly known as Kauri Hito, or Light people were just legends and myths. But the king had his doubts, and he knew the Kauri Hito was real. And he was destined to find them. The people all laughed at him, but he knew he would find them.

To prove it, he sent out all his troops into the glowing forest so they could find and catch the Kauri Hito. Luckily, most of the Kauri Hito could shapeshift into glowing, winged animals so they could hide and blend into the environment around them. Just as the troops were about to leave, one of them spotted a Kauri Hito in her human form and caught her forcefully. Before they took her to the king, they tied down her wings and put her in a muzzle so she wouldn't scream for help. Once the king saw that proof of the Kauri Hito was real, he ordered the troops to find go back and find more, so they did. In one day, they caught more than 2,000 Kauri Hito and the king proudly brought them back to his land to show off his catch in cages like they were nothing more than pets.

The people in the castle and human village bought and sold the Kauri Hito and used them for slave-work and manual labor while neglecting and abusing them. Whenever one of them tried to escape, they were killed on the spot. If one of them tried to fight back, they'd have the fight beaten out of them by the people and royal guard in broad daylight. The Kauri Hito had no rights in the village, and even if they became pregnant, they'd either be poisoned to have an abortion or miscarriage or had their child taken away and or killed if they were lucky enough to give birth.

Soon, one night, one Kauri Hito decided to revolt and gathered a big crowd of more than 13,000 Kauri Hito to fight their masters and the king himself to the death. Many died in battle, and in the end, the Kauri Hito won. But instead of taking revenge on the still-standing king, they all flew from the castle and back to the land the king took to make their own home, surrounding it with a protective, magical barrier to keep out intruders. Since my parents died in the war between the humans and Kauri Hito, I became an assassin and left to kill the prince. I couldn't kill him because he was already being abused by his parents. So I took down both his parents and the guards, grabbed his hand, and flew him back to the village. You most likely know the rest of the story by now."

"..That must be the other reason why Culhan took me," Kaori spoke. "Not only did he force me to get pregnant, but he was also hateful towards my kind."

"Don't worry! He's outta your hair and far, far, far away from you," Maki reassured, patting her back a bit.

"Yeah! You don't need to worry about that fucker anymore!" Shiro agreed.

"Shiro! There are children present!" Maki chided.

"Sorry," He apologized.

"No, it's fine," Haru said. "Dad used to teach us a lotta swear words."

"Oh, did he?" Maki crooned, glaring at Shiro angrily.

"Oh, L-look at the time! It's getting late, so let's go back to Haru' and Hana's house!" Shiro nervously suggested with a concerned smile.

"Sounds like a plan!" Kaori agreed, woozily getting up with the others and leaving out the door.

Meanwhile, at Haru's house, Kitsune and Eoin discussed the mating fly and taking care of Ocarina and his two newborn brothers, Hikaru and Atari.

"You don't have your wings yet, do you?" They quizzed.

"No, not yet," He responded. 

"Weird. They should've come in by now," They commented.

"When are they supposed to come in?" He inquired.

"Most likely before the mating fly," They informed. "Have you felt strange or had any unusual symptoms?"

"Well, I have been having a bit of back pain, headaches, and nausea, but nothing too serious," He said.

"Hm..We'll have to run a test or two if you don't mind," They advised.

"Sure. Just as long as it doesn't involve shots," He accepted, putting down Ocarina after feeding and changing her and following Kitsune upstairs. He sat on Haru's bed while Kitsune examined him.

"Take off your shirt. I must look at your back first," They instructed. He took off his shirt and turned his back to him. They gasped, noticing some tufts of blue-green feathers already sprouted on his back. "Your feathers are coming in quite nicely! They're a pretty blue-green."

"Good!" He grinned. "Is there anything else?"

"Well, besides the feathers, not exactly. They're certain to come in before the mating fly though," They replied. "I'll have to test your stamina and libido for that night, however."

"W-wait, libido?" He echoed. "You're not gonna do anything that might hurt..will you?"

"No, no, of course not. It'll be a simple test where I see how long you'll last while mating," They reassured, washing their hands and kneeling in between his legs.

"Ok, g-good. Just know that I also give you full consent so long as you don't hurt me," He advised.

"Alright. Are you ready?" They quizzed, looking up at him.

"Y-Yeah, go ah-head," He answered, squeaking and hiding his face when he undid his jeans and examining it. It wasn't too big or too small, freckly, light pink on the head, had a light brown tuft of hair at the start of it, and a small, almost faint scar near the tip.

"By the looks of it, it looks rather well," They informed, examining it a bit with their hands. "Besides a few minor scratches here and there, you're very healthy down here."

"Th-Thanks," He stammered.

"Are you ready for me to test your libido and stamina?" They inquired.

"O-Of course," He responded. He peeped a little when he felt them slowly move their hands in an up-and-down motion on it, still keeping his blushing face hidden. Though, it still wasn't up just yet.

"Hm, that's strange," They said. 

"Wh-what seems to be the problem?" He queried.

"It's not hardened yet," They replied. "Even from my touch, it's not up. Perhaps I'll have to use a spot of magic for this~"

"M-Magic?" He repeated. "But..how?"

"Watch and learn, young one~" They smirked, their hands beginning to glow with magic. With just a little boop, it hardened and grew much bigger than it's regular size, idly twitching a bit.

"Oh, my!" They chirped. "Look how big it's gotten! It's most certainly prepared for mating now!"

'I-Is that a good thing" He asked.

"Oh, most definitely!" They cheered in reply. "Your hardened form is very strong, and will most definitely create many kids."

"K-Kids!?" He sputtered. "I'm only 18..I graduated high school and everything but..I dunno about kids.."

"That's okay!" They reassured. "You can have one child if you want. Are you ready to test your stamina?"

"M-Mmhm," He hummed in answer. "B-but do be warned. I'm pretty s-sensitive down there.."

"Ok, but I may be a bit of a tease~" They winked, slowly running their hands up and down his erect member.

"Oh, wow~" He sighed, leaning back and watching them gracefully and tediously working his cocc with their feather-soft hands. 

"Do you want more?"~" They inquired.

"Y-Yes..Yes, please," He panted.

"Very well~ Don't say I didn't warn you when I said I was a tease~" They advised, quickly working their hands on his member at a faster pace. The boy above him nearly screamed out but silenced himself by covering his mouth as he looked down at the shapeshifter.

"Gods, you're so good at this~" He complimented, petting their ears a bit.

"I can go much farther than this if you'd like~" They advised, smirking up at him. 

"O-Ok, sure," He accepted. The shapeshifter grinned and began to swirl their tongue on the tip while still caressing it. He leaned on his hands and panted softly as the shapeshifter pleased him. Knowing that it would please him even more, the shapeshifter proceeded to fully suck on his member with a naughty purr. Eoin's eyes rolled back in pleasure, and he let out a blissful croon as he lied on his back and softly grabbed a tuft of their hair.

"Oh, my gods, Kitsune~ You feel so good~" He complimented, placing his legs on their shoulders for a bit of support. They kept this up for a while before eventually speeding up, testing his willpower, and how long he could hold back. By the time it became 11, they were still at it, and Eoin didn't seem like he would reach his climax anytime soon. By 12, they had to take a break, for their jaw began to ache. Before sitting beside him, they grabbed an ice pack from the kitchen.

"So, how am I doing so far?" They quizzed.

"Absolutely top notch~" He answered, still in a state of bliss. "No one's ever done this before."

"Really?" They questioned.

"Well, there was one time at a party where this girl and I sat on the couch and she tried to get me off but I couldn't quite get it up," He answered.

"Ah, I see," They commented. "Well, so far, your stamina is very high. You can last a very long time and most likely keep going after. We'll have to find that out at your climax though."

"Climax?" He repeated.

"Another word for orgasm," They informed. "Have you had one before?"

"No, not at all," He shook his head in reply. "Or..not in a long time at least."

"Ah, that's no fun," They spoke. "I haven't climaxed in years. I've no idea what it even feels like. Yet, I wanna help others have one so they could at least feel good."

"Good morals," He grinned.

"Thank you," They appreciated.

"You're welcome," He smiled. "Your jaw feel alright?"

"Yes, it feels much better," They replied. "Ready to keep going?

"Mhm! Ready when you are," He answered, getting back into position and wincing when they slid back onto his twitching, pulsating erection. They started slow, but quickly sped back up, purring a bit. His hips bucked, giving him more of a pleasure boost. Soon, he began to finally get close. His eyes rolled all the way back, and he grabbed hold of both the shapeshifter's hair and the sheets tight as he got closer and closer.

"I-I'm gonna-I'm g..gonna..," He warned, gripping onto the sheets even tighter and screaming out in pleasure when his climax struck down. As he came, he released a large explosion of sweet and salty semen down their throat, causing them to slightly choke and pull away. They noticed that he wasn't done cumming yet, so they took it to their advantage by getting it on their face and tongue, savoring the taste as they swallowed it down. By the time he was done, they were almost covered in the sticky, clear-white substance, and Eoin was tuckered out.

"Oh..my gods..," He panted. "That was..amazing~"

"I'm glad you liked it, cutie~" They smirked, sitting on top of him and giving him a taste of his own seed.

"Mmmh, sweet~" He crooned, lapping up a bit from his chest. "Hey, Kitsune?"

"Yes, young one?" They asked. Their eyes widened as his lips smashed into theirs. He soon began to enjoy it, melting into the kiss and pulling his head closer to theirs. As they kissed, Haru and the others came in, completely in shock at what they saw. Especially Haru.

"EOIN!?" He screamed, knocking them both out of their romantic trance to look at the sudden crowd and Haru's angry face.

"Uh oh," He groaned, suddenly being slapped hard by Haru. The crowd behind them gasped in surprise.

"You fucking cheating bastard! How DARE you break my fucking heart like this?!" He screeched.

"Haru, I can explain-"

"I fucking trusted you! I let you fix my wing and nearly kissed you! And you betray me like this!?" He interrupted.

"Haru please-"

"I don't need ANY explanation from you! You can forget about the mating fly and us all together!" He declared. "And you, Kitsune, you absolute whore. I hope you're fucking happy." With his last statement, he stormed out of the room and flew out. The others stared at both of them with shock.

"What did you do?!" Hana demanded.

"Guys, please, I can explain," He pleaded.

"Let me at him! He broke my baby's heart!" He growled, being held back by Maki.

"Everyone take a deep breath. If we let him explain everything, we can figure everything out," He advised.

"Shiro's right We can't just keep blaming them for this," Kaori agreed. "Perhaps this is all just a misunderstanding, and we came in at the wrong time."

"Fine, we can negotiate," Shiro huffed. "But I'm still miffed that he broke my boy's heart."

"If you would just let me explain everything, I'll make everything right," Eoin spoke. 

"Ok. We'll be downstairs," Maki answered, leaving out with the others.

"What have we done?" Kitsune sorrowfully interrogated.

"Kitsune, don't worry. I'm gonna fix this. We're gonna fix this," He reassured with a small smile.

"Very well. We shall do this together," He accepted, holding his hand with a grin.


	10. An Explanation, and an Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eoin explains what happened between him and Kitsune and apologizes to Haru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Mentions of suicide and self-harm.

As Kitsune and Eoin made it down the stairs, they could feel the thickened tension even as they sat down together on the couch.

"I'm..guessing you want an explanation, yes?" He clarified. 

"Yeah, we want a fucking explanation!" Shiro exclaimed, slamming down his teacup.

"Shiro, deep breaths," Maki advised, persuading him to calm down. "What my miffed husband means is that we'd like to know the full story of this little scandal between you, Kitsune, and Haru."

"Right," He sighed. "Well, to put it simply, Kitsune and I were running some tests for the Mating Fly in two weeks, and it ended up pretty sexually, and he and I ended up kissing."

"Oh, so that's why you were nearly naked," Hana commented. "I thought you two were actually doing it."

"N-no, not at all," He informed. "We just did some foreplay and kissing. That's all."

"Well, at least you cleared things up with us," Kaori spoke. "But you still have to apologize to Haru. He's pretty heartbroken, y'know."

"Yeah, Yeah, I know," He huffed. "That's the hard part, though. I can't apologize to him cos I might not get through to him, and I don't know where he is." 

"He went down into the Maze Forest to mope on top of one of the trees," Hara informed. "I could take you there if you want."

"Of course. Thank you," He said.

"You're welcome! Even though you did break my brother's heart," She grinned, taking his hand. "Hang on tight!"

With that, they flew out from the balcony and into the maze forest. When they went inside, they twisted and turned through pathways and near dead ends before finding the tree Haru was hiding in. Hana gave him a boost by throwing him up to one of the branches that lead to the inside.

"It's all on you now! Good luck, and try not to die!" She called, flying off.

"Thanks! You too!" He called back. Carefully, he made his way into the tree, in awe at what was inside. It was like a glowing, hollow room wide and big enough for two or more people. Because of this, Eoin had to do a bit of walking and searching before finding Haru sitting on a high-up branch that he climbed on to reach him. When he noticed him, he sighed and turned around.

"What do you want?" He interrogated. 

"I..came to apologize," He answered, sitting behind him.

"What for? Haven't you done enough?" He questioned, still keeping his back turned to him.

"I know I broke your heart, and I'm sorry. But, I also feel the same way I feel about you towards Kitsune," He explained. "I can love you and them at the same time, Haru. We can all be happy together."

"What's the point?!" He demanded. "When you love someone else, you love them and them alone! The first love you had with that one special someone disappeared, and you won't ever get it back! There is no use in loving me when you love them at the same time!"

"Yes, there is!" He protested. "Haru, please, you have to listen to me! I still love you, but I love them too! I love you both the same, and though there may be some conflict, we can work it out together!"

"Spare me your lies and fibs!" He demanded, turning to him angrily. "I saw you kissing them like you wanted to be with them forever! I know now that I could never make you feel the same! So tell me, Eoin, what's the fucking point of loving you when in reality, you have no feelings for me?!"

"Harumaji, I do love you! Just because I feel love for Kitsune doesn't mean I don't feel any love for you!" He protested.

"Oh, yeah? Prove it!" He challenged.

"What?" He quizzed.

"Prove that you love me!" He demanded.

"How?" He asked.

"Don't you play fucking stupid with me, Eoin!" He snarled. "I saw what you did to them a few hours ago! If you truly want my heart, earn it by proving your love to me."

"Alright, but I won't go easy on you," He advised, moving closer to him with a small grin. "Say, did I ever call you cute?"

"No. Why?" He questioned.

"Because~," He said, brushing his hair from his face. "You are~ And I love you~ I'll always love you~"

Haru blushed and looked away from him.

"That's..very kind of you to say that, but it's not a true declaration of love," He critiqued. 

"Then I'll just have to show you how much I really love you~" He smirked.

"And just how will you do that, Mr. Loverboy?" He questioned, crossing his arms impatiently.

"Like this~" He whispered, passionately connecting his lips with his. At first, Haru seemed surprised but slowly began to purr, and his anger eventually thawed into love and happiness. After a few minutes, they pulled away to catch their breaths.

"So, did..you like it?" He huffed in question

"Like it? I loved it!" He chirped, hugging him. "You have tremendous kissing skills, and I'm so glad you came to me!"

"Well, I wasn't just gonna let you think I cheated on you," He commented.

"Well, for once, I actually accept your apology," He grinned. "And we can still do the mating fly if you want. I honestly can't miss it for the world."

"Right," He agreed. "Wanna go back home? It's getting quite chilly out here."

"Sure! I'll take you back," He answered, taking him by the hand and flying back home. Everyone was relieved yet scared since Kitsune didn't apologize yet.

"So, how did it go?" Hana quizzed.

"Well, he forgave me, and we kissed. You could say that everything went swimmingly," He chuckled in reply.

"Well, that's good!" Kaori smiled.

"Yeah, at least you two are on good terms," Maki agreed. 

"The bad thing is that Kitsune didn't apologize yet," Eoin advised. "That may be a bit hard considering he got me off."

"We can go see him together," Haru said. "Things will be ok."

"You're right, Haru," He grinned. "Things will be alright."

"That's the spirit!" He cheered, kissing his cheek. "Now, let's go talk to them!"

Together, they went up the stairs to talk to Kitsune.

"Good luck!" Shiro called.

When they got up the staircase, they went into Haru's room and up to the balcony to see Kitsune crying and contemplating suicide with bloodied wrists.

"Kitsune!" Haru cried, running over to them. They refused to look at him, ashamed at what they did.

"Kitsune, please, look up!" Haru pleaded.

"..It's all my fault," They wept. "I'm such a whore for what I've done.."

"No, you're not! Don't say that!" Eoin chided, kneeling beside them.

"Eoin's right," He agreed. "You aren't a whore. You're my friend, and I was wrong to insult you so violently."

"I'm so sorry for everything...I ruined your and Eoin's relationship," They sobbed.

"No, I should be sorry," He acknowledged. "I overreacted and ran off without letting either of you explain. If anything, both of you should be angry at me."

"Haru, Kitsune, none of this is your fault," He told. "What happened between us was unexpected, and we reacted in the wrong way. The best we can do is apologize for what we did and fix it."

"Exactly," Haru agreed. "Kitsune, I apologize for calling you a whore and being angry at you and Eoin. I let my anger get the best of me, and I made the wrong choice. I hope you can forgive me."

Kitsune swiftly hugged both of them, still crying.

"Thank you so much. Both of you," They sniffed. "I thought you'd hate me forever."

"You saved my sisters and me. I could never hate you," He grinned.

"Yeah! And you helped me find love," He added. "If anything, we should thank YOU for everything. You're a life-saver and the perfect friend, and we love you."

Kitsune heaved a sigh of relief and happiness, wiping away stray tears and having their wrists healed by Haru.

"Do you feel better now?" He questioned.

"Yes," They sniffed. "I feel much better now. Though, I would like a cup of tea to calm my nerves."

"I think we could all go for a cup of tea," He agreed, going inside with the others and sipping tea downstairs with the others.

"You're still in love with me, right?" Haru clarified.

"Yeah, of course. I still love both you and Kitsune," He informed.

"Alright~ Just checkin', loverboy~" He chuckled, kissing his cheek. 

For once in his life since he was a child, he finally felt loved.


	11. A Leap of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eoin and Co. get ready for the mating fly with a few minor issues along the way.

Two weeks later after Eoin, Haru, and Kitsune's apology, the mating fly began to draw near. Because of this, the village patrons took to many measures to make everything perfect for the occasion. They cooked, cleaned, tested their libido, and stamina just to make sure everything was just right and helped decorate around the village. On the warm, sunny afternoon, Eoin and company helped decorate and dress for the occasion.

Eoin wore a mint green kimono with fancy, glowing, painted markings that represented the tattoos the villagers had along with a fancy light green and baby blue mask, Kitsune wore their celebratory light blue kimono with a white and blue fox mask,

Hara wore a light pink kimono with pink, painted markings with a cute hot pink cat mask Hana wore a cyan kimono with a matching, cyan swan mask,

Haru wore a seafoam-green kimono with a seafoam green and pink winged deer mask,

Kaori wore her usual light and dark purple kimono with an eggplant-purple butterfly mask, Shiro wore a white and yellow kimono with a gold and silver wolf mask,

and Maki wore a sky blue kimono with an antlered cream-yellow and light blue mask to match. As they helped around the village, they kept on their outfits for the day.

"I never thought you'd look even better in a kimono, Eoin~" Haru complimented.

"I could say the same for you, cutie~" He shot back with a wink. The two of them shared a swift kiss before putting up fairy lights and multi-colored cherry blossom leaves in the market and square. 

"Looks like you two get along just fine after all," Kitsune commented, standing between them with a fanged grin.

"We couldn't have done it without you, matchmaker~" Haru grinned, kissing their cheek.

"Oi, lovebirds! You can smooch it up later tonight! Let's get everything ready first!" Hana called, prompting them to get back to work. Though, they still shared little giggles and comments together as they worked.

"Say, have your wings come in yet, Eoin?" Haru quizzed. 

"Not yet," He answered, putting up the last of the fairy lights and beginning to spread the leaves around the square.

"That's weird," He commented. "Wings usually come in before the mating flight. Perhaps it's because you've only been here for a few weeks or so."

"When I tested him a few weeks ago, I saw that his feathers were growing in," Kitsune counseled. 

"I know, but they should've fully grown in by now," He said. "Maybe it's because you're human?"

"Half-human, actually," He corrected. "My mum's from here, remember?"

"Why didn't you tell me when we first met?" He questioned. 

"I didn't really know I was a half-human at first," He responded.

"Understandable," He nodded, putting up brightly-colored cloth flags across houses and the market. "I hope they come in soon. I'd really hate for you to miss the mating flight."

"I don't mean to be rude, but is there another name for it besides just mating flight?" He inquired.

"Oh, that's a great question!" He smiled. "It's also known as Kobi Hae. We don't really use it anymore since it was a little boring."

"Doesn't that mean Mating fly in Japanese?" He queried.

"Why, yes! It does!" He chirped. "You know Japanese?"

"I'm Japanese on my mum's side," He informed. "I honestly know a lotta Japanese."

"I know Japanese too!" He acknowledged. "We could be Japanese buddies!"

"Well, I'm already technically your boyfriend. We're way from the friend zone at this point," He commented.

"We could be Japanese boyfriends!" He cheered.

"Silly Haru, we're already technically boyfriends," He chuckled.

"Oh, right." He said. Eoin chuckled and playfully let out a sigh.

"So, are ya ready for tonight?~" He quizzed.

"You know it!" He enthusiastically answered. "Ever since my wings got clipped, I missed out on a lot of them. But now that I can fly, I'm more than ready to get some action!"

"Action, you say?" He echoed.

"Mmhm! I want you to be the first person I mate with~ It'll be of a very high and upmost honor~" He purred, giving him a flirty look and biting his lip.

"Are you sure, though?" He asked. "I can't really fly, remember? My wings didn't come in yet."

"We'll make it work! Don't you worry your pretty, little head!" He smiled, patting his head a bit.

"I'll count on it then!" He expressed, giving him a small smile.

By the time they got finished, the afternoon melted into the evening, and it was nearing the time for everyone to start flying. Everyone ran to the square and partnered up with their mates and friends.

"Aren't you excited, Eoin? We're gonna fly together!" He chirped, bouncing with anticipation.

"Yeah, absolutely thrilled," He answered, trying to show a bit of happiness and as much enthusiasm he had but couldn't. "Haru..I think I should sit this one out. You and Kitsune can fly together instead."

"What?!" He interrogated. "Eoin, we've come so far to this moment! You can't just bail now!"

"Haru, I can't fly!" He argued. "My wings haven't come in yet, so I'm pretty much useless in this event. You, Kitsune, and the others can fly and have fun without me."

With his last statement, he began to walk away and out of the crowd, ignoring Haru's calls as he walked up and sat on the nearest hill to watch the villagers fly overhead. As much as he wanted to join them, he couldn't. He was flightless, yet willing to fly like the rest of them. Kaori noticed him sitting on the hill and flew down to check on him. 

"Hey, sweetheart, you alright?" She asked.

"No, I'm not," He sighed. "Haru was so excited and anticipated to fly with me, and I let him down. He probably hates me now, and has every right to.."

"Eoin, don't say that! He doesn't hate you," She encouraged. "He's disappointed, yes, but he doesn't hate you. He told me himself. He understands that you can't fly, but wishes you could."

Eoin took a look at his back and back at her with a hint of hope.

"Do..you think they'll come in after all?" He quizzed. 

"Of course, my child," She answered, grinning at him and looking back at the slowly darkening sky. "I have to go now, but don't lose hope. You'll join us soon. I promise."

She kissed his cheek and flapped back into the sky, quickly rejoining the crowd. He watched them as he lied on the grass, examining and admiring the many colors that mixed together to make a rainbow of feathers. Suddenly, panic went through his veins as Haru all of a sudden began to plummet, shrieking across the sky.

"Harumaji!" He cried, trying to figure out what to do before taking a running leap off the hill and into the sky, eventually slowing down and beginning to fall.


	12. A Leap of Faith Pt 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eoin finally gets his wings, saves and flies with Haru, and does the sex with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: For intentions of the plot for this chapter, there will be smut. If you don't like seeing sex between a Kauri Hito and an Irish boy, turn back now. If not, enjoy!

As he began to fall from the sky, he thought about Haru and how sorry he was for letting him down. He felt terrible for not being able to save him in time, and he began to cry. Before he could hit the ground, his wings abruptly sprouted onto his back and boosted him towards Haru right before he could hit the ground. He flew high into the sky with Haru in his arms and a surprised expression.

"Eoin, you're flying! Your wings finally came in!" He cheered."

"I'm flying?" He asked in disbelief, looking at his fast-flapping wings with a wide smile. "I'm flying! By the gods, I'm flying!! Woohooo!"

He excitedly joined the crowd of fliers with Haru still in his arms, smiling from ear to ear.

"See? I told you that your wings would come in!" Kaori beamed, nudging him a bit.

"Your wings are beautiful, Eoin!" Kitsune complimented.

"You got your wings too? Awesome!" Hara agreed, flying beside him. Soon, he was leading the crowd as the evening turned to night, and everyone began to fly back to the square to have a small celebration before heading home to mate.

"Eoin, that was amazing!" Haru bursted, hugging him tight and kissing his cheek profusely.

"That was a spectacular save!" Kitsune chimed. Shiro gave him a light, playful hit on the back and beamed.

"Nice job, Kiddo!" He praised with a wink. "Without you, Haru would be a goner. But look at you now! Both of you are alive, breathin', and winged! That's a blessin' if I've ever seen one!"

"Heh, thank you! Thank you, everyone!" He thanked.

"No, thank you, Eoin!" Hana congratulated.

"You lead a whole crowd of fliers with your lover in your hands," Maki advised. "If that isn't a true sign of a leader, I don't know what is!"

"The village thanks you for your bravery, Eoin. We couldn't thank you enough," Kitsune thanked, bowing in gratefulness. The rest of the village joined them in a bow of thankfulness as well.

"Wow, I don't know what to say other than thank you, and I'm honored to have been gifted with such generosity from such a big crowd of people," He announced.

"In honor of Eoin's bravery, he gets to announce the start of tonight's mating," Kaori declared, stepping back so he could speak.

He cleared his throat and looked out at the people with a smile.

"As the son of the close friend of the royalty of this village, I say, let the people mate!" He declared, pumping a fist in the air and earning cheers from the people.

"Get rowdy, get naked, and most importantly, get nasty! Have fun tonight with your partners, and make sure that both parties feel good! Everyone, to their houses!" He disclosed, soaring back to Haru's house with the others, going upstairs to his room and passionately kissing him on his lips and neck.

"Take me~" He panted, nearly tearing off his kimono and sitting above him, now naked, hot, and panting. Eoin quickly blushed and became excited from the sight of him, noticing his blushing, flirty expression when he did.

"My, getting excited already?~" He promiscuously giggled, slowly peeling off his kimono and getting a good look at his trembling, sizeable prick, reaching down a bit to look at it a bit more closely. "Were you always this big?~"

"N-No, not exactly," He admitted. "I always thought I was q-quite small down there. But if y-you think it's big, I'll think the same."

"From how you're reacting, I know it's quite sensitive," He flirtily informed. "I wonder what would happen if I were to..put it somewhere. Most likely somewhere warm, damp, and needy perhaps?~

"Oh, b-by all means, go ahead. I give you full consent," He consented.

Haru smirked and put his hands on his chest, balancing himself as he gently slid on it until it was deep inside him.

"Mmmh~" He crooned. "It's so much bigger than I thought~"

"Gods, you're so tight~" He complimented, wincing as he felt him calmly slide up and down his dick with a low purr.

"Why, thank you~" He purred. "How am I doing so far?"

"G-good~" He answered. 

"I'm glad you like it so far~" He smirked. "I wanna take things niiice and slow before really turning it up a notch~"

"F-funny, I prefer nice and slow at first, too~" He agreed.

Eventually, he sped up, keeping his hands on his chest as he slid a bit faster, letting out a mixture of a purr and a moan as he did.

"You're doing so good for me so far, love~" Haru praised.

"Heh, you too~" He complimented, letting out a low grunt when he felt him teasingly bounce on it before slowing back down. "You're a little tease, aren't you?~"

"If you want me to go faster just say so," He considered. "You know I won't tease you for long~"

"Alright then, Haru~ Give me all that you've got~" He challenged.

"Ok, but don't expect me to go easy on you~" He flirted, pausing a bit before slamming back down, earning a loud and lustful whine from the boy below him. He gave a low, yet wanton moan as he now bounced on his member at a fast pace.

"You like that, don't you, Loverboy?" He teased, looking down at him.

"Y-Yes! Yes, daddy!~" He vehemently moaned out in reply, his eyes rolling back as he gripped the sheets tight.

Haru decided to take this sudden dominance to his advantage and began to slam down on his cock as fast and hard as he could, trying to keep himself from screaming but failing. The whole village could most likely hear them now.

"What's my name, baby?" He quizzed.

"H-Haru~ Harumaji-Kun~" He breathed.

"Louder! Say my name, baby!~" He noisily howled, throwing his head back in bliss.

"Harumaji-Kun!~" He called, bucking his hips to match his rigorous bouncing.

By the time it became midnight, the two of them were getting close.

"I'm gonna cum, baby~" Haru panted, speeding up a bit.

"Oh, gods, I'm so fucking close~" Eoin breathed, holding tightly to the sheets. In just a second, at the same time, they reached their climax, screaming each other's name as they did. Eoin emptied himself inside of Haru, and Haru spilled a vast load of cum all over both he and Eoin's chest and stomach. When their orgasm died down, they lied together, still panting after all the hip-work they did.

"That..was absolutely fantastic..magical even," Haru panted, lazily cleaning off the cum and lying on his chest.

"You could say that again~" He agreed, sighing and kissing his cheek. "I love you~"

"I love you too~" He cooed, yawning and placing his head on his chest, giving off soft purrs of satisfaction and delight.

"Going to sleep?" He asked. He felt him nod in reply on his chest. "Ok, lovebird. You get some rest~"

"Alright~" He cooed, quickly falling asleep on his chest. He softly grinned at him, kissing his cheek and pulling up the sheets so they could sleep comfortably sleep before dozing off himself.


	13. From Pain comes a Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitsune suddenly disappears into the deadly part of the Maze Forest, Eoin goes off to save them[and nearly dies while trying], and Haru finds out a surprising truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Vomit. If you have a fear of throw-up/throwing up, you don't have to read the part where it shows up. Feel free to skip it if you feel uncomfortable.

The morning after the mating fly was hazy, calm, and a bit rainy. Haru, now lying by Eoin's side woke up with a yawn, stretching out his legs and wings before getting up and looking around. His pointed ears twitched, picking up the sound of pittering rain against the window and the soft snores of the boy still sleeping beside him. He softly grinned down at him and kissed his forehead before getting up and wrapping a warm, pink robe around himself. Careful not to wake him, he carefully walked his way downstairs to grab a snack for breakfast before coming back up to eat.

As he ate, he looked out the window and watched as the raindrops fell down one by one. He smiled, reminiscing a day like this one. A day where he was a child and his two dads napped near the windowsill to the sound of rain pitter-pattering on the window. It made him relaxed and sent him into a state of near-sleep while he still ate. When he was done, he lied down and put his head in his arms with a yawn before dozing off again. Soon after Haru went to sleep, Eoin woke up with a yawn, his wings fluttering behind him as he got up from the bed and took a relaxing bath. When he was done, he threw on a comfy pajama set and went down to make a nice cup of milk, downing it quickly and setting it on the table.

He walked over to the couch and read an e-book on his phone, sipping a bit of fresh-made dewdrop tea. It tasted of a sweet mixture of sugar, honey, milk, and dew. While he read downstairs, Kitsune woke up in a cold sweat after having a terrible dream-like vision. Promptly, they threw on a kimono and flew out deep into the Maze Forest. They had a vision of something threatening and dangerous coming from the forest and into the village, and they had to stop it before it killed everyone. Meanwhile, Eoin was still reading, not really minding anything until an hour later when he was interrupted from his reading because of a frantic phone call from Hana.

"Hello?" He quizzed.

"Eoin, Kitsune's missing! I looked in their bed and they were completely gone! I think they went into the Maze forest!" She explained.

"Oh, no..That doesn't sound too good," He agreed. "Do you want me to find them?"

"As soon as you can, yes," She answered. "I don't know why they'd go into the Maze forest in weather like this but I know that they might get hurt or worse. 

"Right. I'll be on it as soon as I get dressed," He advised.

"Do hurry, Eoin. I'm afraid that Kitsune might get themself in trouble..," She worried.

"Don't worry. I'll be on it," He reassured. 

"Alright. You stay safe," She told.

"I will," He assured. "Keep Haru safe while I'm gone."

"Of course. Good luck, kid," She said, hanging up. Frantically, he went upstairs and got dressed, placing a soft kiss upon Haru's sleeping head before leaving out into the rain and venturing to the Maze forest. The house was semi-quiet with the soft sound of Haru's snoring, the rain pittering against the window, and the faint footsteps of Hana's pacing upstairs. Haru didn't know that Eoin went out, but he'd find out soon.

An hour or two later, the rain began to let up and spread to another part of the village. Haru woke up from his nap with a small yawn and a flutter of his wings. He looked beside him, noticing that Eoin was gone. He shrugged it off and got up to throw on a robe and going to take a bath. As he bathed, he wondered where Eoin went and how he was doing. He was quickly knocked from his thoughts by a sudden feeling of nausea in his stomach that caused him to fall on his knees and vomit on the floor for what seemed like forever until he briefly stopped three minutes later.

The water raining down above him soon began to cool, and the suds and foam spread all over his body washed off and poured down the drain. Haru shook violently, and when he tried to stand he stumbled back onto the floor. Weakly, he reached up to turn off the water before crawling out and grabbing onto the counter so he could try to stand. He fell back down with a loud thud, earning the attention of Hana who noticed that Haru was in the shower for quite a long time. She grabbed a warm towel and rushed up to the bathroom, gasping when she saw Haru sprawled out and shaking on the cold, bathroom floor.

"Oh, Haru..," She sighed, leaning down to wrap him in the towel and pick him up. "Let's get you nice and dried." She left the bathroom and headed to her room to dry off and warm up Haru, wrapping him in a comfy blanket and serving him a soothing cup of hot chocolate.

"Thank you, Hana," He thanked. 

"Don't sweat it, bro," She grinned, petting his hair. "I thought you damn-near died back there."

"Yeah, but I'm alright-ish now," He said. "Say, have you seen Eoin? He wasn't in bed when I woke up."

"He..had to go out," She advised. "He'll be back soon though."

"Why'd he have to go? Is there something wrong?" He inquired.

"..If I told you, you'd probably freak out," She admitted. 

"I see," He said. "Hey, can you do me a favor? I need something important."

"Sure. What'll it be?" She replied.

"I need..a Milk and honey fruit. Just to make sure," He requested.

"Haru..Are you sure?" She queried. 

"Yeah, Hana, I'm sure," He answered. "It's just to make sure. If it comes out as positive, I'll just tell him."

"What if he runs away?" She quizzed.

"He won't, Hana. Trust me," He encouraged.

"Okay..I'll get the fruit for you," She accepted. "Miss Kaori should be around here. If you need advice or help, go to her."

"Alright," He grinned, kissing her forehead. "You stay safe out there, okay?"

"I will. You stay safe too," She advised, giving him a kind smile and a small hair ruffle before leaving out the door and into the Maze forest to find the Milk and honey fruit, not knowing what or who'd she see. At home, Haru decided to consult Kaori for advice. He threw on a robe and went up to the balcony where Kaori was singing a little tune and brushing her hair. He shyly stood behind the wall, waiting for the right moment to say something but still being too nervous to do it. He let out a soft sigh and softly tapped her on the back, prompting her to turn around and smile at him lightly.

"Oh, Haru! Good morning, sweetheart!" She greeted.

"G-Good morning, Miss Kaori..," He nervously answered. 

"Come sit with me," She requested, patting the spot next to her. He reluctantly and shyly sat beside her with his legs crossed, looking up at the mint green morning sky.

"I..Need your advice with something," He said.

"What do you need advice, little one?" She queried.

"..I felt really sick and threw up a lot while taking a shower..I think I may be..fertile..," He admitted.

"Haru..You're so young," She gasped, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

"I-I think so," He answered. "I did the mating fly and everything, so I should be ready."

"Taking care of a child is..usually not that easy sometimes and even most of the time," She admitted. "Pregnancy is a beautiful process, and I want you to feel as well and happy as possible. I want Eoin to feel the same as well."

"I understand," He nodded. "I just.don't know how to feel about it. I've never even had a baby before.."

"That's very understandable," She comforted. "I didn't know how to feel when I first became pregnant with Eoin, but I soon learned that everything would be okay and that my son would be okay too. I felt better when I got pregnant with Ohara, Ocarina, Hikaru, and Atari, but I didn't feel all too well because I knew that their father was a monster."

"At least you and your kids are far from where he could hurt you," He comforted.

"Yeah," She agreed. "But my point still stands. Pregnancy may seem confusing and scary when you first start it but it's normal, and soon those scared and nervous feelings go away, and you feel happy that you have an adorable little bundle of joy growing inside you."

"The way you put it was a bit strange but I agree," He said. 

"Many things I explain are strange, young one," She admitted with a playful grin.

"Miss Kaori..I have one more thing to ask," He commented.

"Yes, little one?" She queried.

"..Will the baby like me?" He questioned.

"The baby will absolutely love you," She comforted. "No matter what, she'll always see you as her father and protector until something is done otherwise. Until then, your child will love you through trial and tribulation."

"Thanks, Miss Kaori," He appreciated.

"Of course, little one," She smiled, putting a hand on his head and petting his long, fluffy hair. Just then, Hana flew onto the balcony with six Milk and Honey fruits in her arms.

"I got those fruits you needed bro!" She smiled, handing him one.

"Thanks, sis! I really owe you for this," He chirped.

"Awh, don't sweat it! You know how to find out, right?" She inquired.

"If it tastes like milk, it's negative," He informed.

"And if it tastes like honey?" She questioned.

"I'll be having a baby soon," He answered.

"Do you need some privacy?" Kaori asked.

"Is it usually done in private?" He inquired. 

"It's usually done in private to surprise a lover and or spouse," She informed.

"We'll leave you to it then," Kaori advised, getting up and stretching. "Good luck, young one!"

"Good luck, bro!" Hana waved, flying off into the forest. Kaori flew back into the house. Haru held the light orange-yellow fruit in his hands, hesitantly taking a bite of the soft fruit and searching for a taste. It transitioned from milk to honey before keeping the taste of honey. His eyes widened, his heartbeat fastened, and he beamed from ear to ear. He was pregnant, and he couldn't be happier! He quickly swallowed down the honey-tasting fruit and flew down into the living room where Shiro, Maki, Kaori, Hana, and Hara were having tea.

"Oh, Haru! You're up early," Maki commented.

"Hey, dad! I have a super Important announcement to tell you all," He advised, picking out a feather that turned pink when he tasted honey in the fruit and showing it to them. Everyone gasped in surprise.

"I'm pregnant!" He announced, widely beaming with joy.

"I'm gonna be a grandpa!" Shiro cheered, throwing his hands up with happiness.

"Have you told Eoin yet?" Maki quizzed.

"No, but I will when he gets back," He answered. Just then, Hana burst through the door huffing and soaking wet with blood.

"Tori!" Shiro exclaimed, running over to her with Maki.

"What happened, baby?" Maki inquired.

"It's..Eoin and Kitsune..Both of them are hurt..Because of a dangerous monster..That was about to kill them..I killed it..But they're still hurt.."

"Oh, gods..My baby..," Kaori lamented. Hara hugged her and held her close.

"Eoin..," Hara sighed, shedding a few tears. Haru was in shock. The father of his child and his mate could die, and he would be alone again. No. This could not be. He wasn't gonna be sad and alone again, and he surely wasn't going to let his family become sad and melancholy over his death.

"I'm going to go save them, He declared, tucking the pink feather in his pocket delicately.

"But you'll get hurt!" Maki protested.

"We can't lose you, Haru" Shiro added.

"I know, but I have to save them both," He stated. "I don't care what happens to me. Just as long as he's okay."

"Be careful, Haru," Hana advised, hugging him close as if it was the last time she'd see him.

"I will. I promise," He promised, pulling away and flying out the door and into the Maze forest, searching the floor to see if he could find any signs of Eoin and Kitsune when he spotted a familiar piece of cloth stuck on a sharp twig. He flew down, smelling it and recognizing Eoin's scent and picking up the sudden scent of blood nearby. He swiftly followed the scent until he came across Eoin and Kitsune's injured, bloody forms spread out on the floor. He rushed over to them, listening for breathing. He heard not a single breath from either of them.

"Eoin..," He wailed, reaching out to him and holding him close.

"..Haru..," He muttered, causing Haru to perk up with hope.

"Eoin?!" He called.

"..H..Haru..," He answered, weakly reaching out to him.

"Eoin! You're alive!" He cheered, beaming, and holding him close.

"Kiss..me..," Eoin wheezed.

"Kiss you?" 

"Yes..It's..the only way..to..heal me..," He panted.

"Very well," He accepted, leaning in to kiss him on the lips. A great seafoam-green came over them, granting them both the magic to heal. Because of this, Eoin and Kitsune were healed of all their injuries both inside and out. The glow soon went away, and Haru pulled away from the kiss and looked down at Eoin with a soft smile.

"You are absolutely amazing," Eoin complimented.

"You're amazing too~" He flirted.

"I almost got myself killed, love. There's no way I'm amazing," He admitted.

"But you did it to save Kitsune," He told, "You have the heart of a lion, and I'm so proud of you for risking your own life for someone else's."

"Thanks, Haru. You're the best," He appreciated, cuddling into him.

"Of course, sweetheart," He smiled. "Oh! And I have a surprise for you~"

"Oh?" He quizzed, watching as he took a pink feather from his pocket and giving it to him.

"Can you guess what this means?" He asked.

"Hm..You..dyed your feathers," He guessed.

"Nope! Try again," He said.

"You..bought a feather," He estimated.

"Not even close," He advised. "Give up?"

"Pretty much," He admitted. "What does this mean?"

"Eoin, honey," He said, pausing to take a breath. "I took a test with a fruit that shows if you're pregnant or not. If it tasted like milk, I wasn't pregnant. If it tasted like honey I was. The taste was like fresh, delicious honey."

"So..that means..," He spoke.

"Yup! We're having a baby!" He announced, hugging him.

"Haru, that's wonderful!" He cheered. 

"I know!" He agreed.

"Did you tell everyone else?" He quizzed.

"Yeah. They were quite surprised," He answered.

"Well, I'm glad you told them. And I'm glad I'm with you," He appreciated, leaning into him. Kitsune woke up as the two of them cuddled nearby. They were quite dazed and confused after such a long nap.

"Wh..What happened?" They groaned, rubbing their head and sitting on their knees.

"Oh, Kitsune! You're awake!" Haru noticed, running over to hug them.

"Haru! What a nice surprise," They smiled.

"I forgot you were here too," He commented. "I'm glad you're ok now."

"Yeah, me too," They agreed. "Say, what happened here?"

"Long story short, I healed both you and Eoin and found out that I was pregnant," He explained.

"Oh, congratulations!" They cheered, giving him a tender hug.

"Awhh, thank you!" He appreciated. "How about we get outta this scary place and head back home for tea?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea," They agreed, getting up off the damp, grassy floor. They held both of their hands and teleported all three of them back to Haru's house.

"Eoin!" Kaori and Hara exclaimed, running over to hug him.

"It's good to see you both too," He grinned.

"I was so worried about you! I thought you died!" She admitted.

"Don't worry, mum. Kitsune, Haru, and I are just fine," He comforted. She looked over to see Kitsune standing in the middle of the room.

"Kitsune!" She called, running over to hug them. 

"Kaori," They addressed. "A pleasure to see you again."

"It's a pleasure to see you in one piece!" She agreed. "I'm glad you and the others are alright."

"I'm glad you're alright too," They agreed.

"I have a little proposition," Hana spoke. 

"Ooh, Do tell," Kitsune encouraged, sitting in one of the couches.

"Since Haru and Eoin are so close and not yet one of us, how about we propose a wedding for them?" She suggested.

"A wedding?" Eoin echoed.

"Ooh! I love weddings!" Haru chirped.

"It will take a while to plan though," Eoin advised.

"My dads can plan it," Haru suggested. "They planned many weddings in the village."

"Perfect!" Hana cheered. "Dad and dad are really good at wedding planning, and it would be just lovely if they planned yours!"

"I can help with decorating and finding the right outfits," Kaori prompted.

"Alright. Then it's settled. Dads'll plan the wedding, Kaori'll pick the outfits, and little Hara'll be the flower girl," Hana planned.

"Cool! When should we get started?" Haru quizzed.

"The day's still young. Let's get started today!" Kaori chirped.

"Ok! It's a plan!" Haru winked.


	14. Kumuri No Kekkonshiki No Kane[Cloudy Wedding Bells]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone plans for Eoin and Haru's wedding UwU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I just decided to say feck it and redo the whole chapter. There won't be any smut this time cos this time it was messy and this isn't really a place for a smut.

The rest of the day was quite busy for Kaori and the others. Shiro and Maki looked around for a good venue, Kaori and Kitsune went to the market for decorations and cute outfits, Hana helped Hara pick out flowers, Eoin and Haru stayed home to watch the babies while they were out. When they were fed, cleaned, and changed, they both took a tea break in the living room together. While doing so, Eoin thought of songs that could be played during the ceremony. Songs his mother sung to Hara and him when they were young as always. While at the shops, Kaori and Kitsune looked for fashionable wing scarves for the occasion.

"What do you think of this one?" She asked, showing them a wavy, dark blue scarf with star prints.

"Hmm...It's nice but, it doesn't fit the theme," They answered, picking out a yellow, pink-tinted scarf and giving it to her. "Try this one instead."

"This is perfect! It matches and everything!" She chirped, her wings fluttering behind her. 

"I'm sure he'll love it too," They agreed.

"Most definitely!" She accepted. "Now, which one would Eoin like?"

Kitsune pondered and looked around, quickly finding a seafoam-green, cyan-tinted scarf. 

"Found one!" They said, picking it out and showing it to her. She gasped, taking the soft, delicate fabric in her hands.

"It's lovely, Kitsune! You're a very skilled searcher!" She praised, giving them a smile of appreciation.

"Why, thank you~" They grinned. "Is this all for now?"

"Well, we do still need to find kimonos but that'll be easy!" She said.

"Kimonos, you say?" They echoed.

"Why, yes. Why do you ask?" She questioned.

"Let's just say...I have a collection of kimonos that are perfect for the occasion~" They prompted.

"Perfect! Let's pay for these and get going then!" She chirped, heading over to the register to pay for the scarves with Kitsune by her side.

"I wonder what the grooms are up to," They thought aloud.

"Eoin and Haru? Oh, they're probably off kissing and hugging and singing to each other," She suggested.

"They did say that they were gonna plan a wedding song together," They added. "I wonder what they'll make."

"Something you sang to him, most likely," They advised. 

"Eoin wouldn't sing one of my songs for his wedding, would he?" She quizzed.

"Of course he would! He's done all of this for your and his sisters' safety. He's sung your songs since he got here, and he isn't gonna stop now," They acknowledged. "He loves you, Kaori. Any song you'll sing to him, he'll sing to others."

"Y'know, you're right, Kit! He would sing one of my songs at his wedding!" She agreed, leaving the store with Kitsune and heading towards home.

"I don't mean to be rude but, do you want your family to stay in another house?" Kitsune quizzed.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"I meant..Since you have two more kids and a soon-coming son-in-law, perhaps a bigger house would be better," They explained. 

"Ah, I see," She spoke. "It would be nice to live in a bigger house but let's think about that after the wedding."

"Right," They agreed, unlocking the door and heading upstairs to Kitsune's room to search through their kimono collection.

"Oh my," She gasped. "There's so many of them!"

"Feel free to pick out the ones you like!" They insisted. "It'll have to match the theme though."

"Oh, right," She said. "What's the theme again?"

"Spring," They answered.

"Spring! How lovely!" She accepted, beginning to search through the collection. There were big kimonos, small kimonos, bright kimonos, dark kimonos, pastel kimonos, monochrome kimonos, seasonal kimonos, and pretty much kimonos of almost every size and color. She found a yellow and pink kimono with sakura blossom prints and held it with a smile. 

"Oh! You've found one already!" Kitsune said. 

"Mhm! Isn't it pretty?" She agreed, holding it out to them.

"It's lovely!" They smiled. 

"I know! It matches the scarf just perfectly!" She agreed. "I'm sure Haru would just love this!"

"You're quite a good searcher yourself, y'know~" They praised.

"Why, thank you!" She grinned, picking out a seafoam-green and cyan kimono. "What do you think of this one?"

"I love it!" They bubbled.

"Ok, then it's settled! They'll both wear these along with the scarves for the wedding!" She announced, hanging the outfits in the closet in the living room with Kitsune tagging along.

"That was surprisingly easy," They grinned.

"Agreed," She added. "Now what?"

"Shiro and Maki said to wait until they got back from the Loving Cloud Lands to do anything else. So let's wait for now," They advised, going into the kitchen to grab a fresh cup of tea for the both of them. Together, they chatted over tea for the time being.

Meanwhile, with Shiro and Maki, they were in the Loving Cloud Lands finishing up the cleaning and planning for the wedding.

"Is that all for now, Maki?" Shiro called.

"Yeah! Everything should be good!" Maki called, joining him outside to look at the venue. It was entirely made of clouds, but it was beautiful nonetheless. Maki decorated it with flowers associated with love and friendship, colorful streamers that represented the sky, and other decorations related to spring-time.

"You did great with the flowers, love!" Shiro praised.

"Thank you! I worked my very hardest on decorating for the boys' special day," Maki appreciated.

"We should be heading back now. Wanna race?" Shiro quizzed, flapping open his wings.

"You're on!" Maki challenged, opening his wings and flying from the clouds.

"Hey! Wait up!" Shiro called, flying after him. Both of them were neck and neck but Maki won in the end.

"Awhh, you beat me~" Shiro swooned in mock defeat.

"Don't feel bad, love. At least we had fun," Maki comforted.

"Yeah, we did have a lotta fun," He agreed, unlocking the door to Haru's house and entering with Maki.

"Oh, you're home!" Kaori greeted.

"I suppose cleaning and decorating didn't take too long?" Kitsune asked.

"Nah, not at all," Shiro answered. "It was an easy job, really."

"Even though I did all the decorating myself," Maki added.

"Well, at least mostly everything is ready," Kaori said.

"Mhm," Maki hummed in agreement. "Say, where are the grooms anyway?"

"Last time I checked, they were on the balcony together," Shiro advised. "Let's leave em' alone for a while though. They deserve more time together."

"Yeah, you're right," Kaori agreed, making room for Shiro as he sat by her. Soon, Hana and Hara came back with a basket full of flowers, and with Kaori and the others, they chatted and laughed as the sun went down.

On the balcony, Eoin and Haru sat together, finding good songs for the wedding.

"What do you think of this one?" Eoin queried, playing a slow and soothing tune on his ukelele. Haru softly swayed to the beat and closed his eyes.

"It's very lovely," He praised. "But I'm afraid that it may send everyone to sleep."

"So, something faster then?" He questioned.

"Most definitely," He answered.

"Alright! I'll make a mental note. Thanks, Haru," He said, playing a faster tune.

"Oh! I know that song!" Haru chirped.

"You do?" Eoin quizzed.

"Yeah! My dads sang it to me and Hara when we were babies!" He answered. 

"Well, in that case, better start singin' then," The human chuckled, playing a tune that was close to both his boyfriend and his own heart and beginning to sing.

"I want to break free,

I want to break free!

I want to break free from your lies

You're so self-satisfied

I don't need you.

I want to break free.

Gods know

Gods know I want to break free."

As he sang, Haru began to sing along.

"I've fallen in love

I've fallen in love for the first time

And this time I know it's for real.

I've fallen in love.

Gods know. 

Gods know I've fallen in love," They dueted, chuckling and giggling when they stopped.

"So, what do you think?" Eoin asked.

"I love it! It's absolutely perfect!" Haru chirped.

"Thanks, love!" He beamed.

"Ahh, don't sweat it. I'm here for you, y'know," He smiled. "Are there any other songs we need for the wedding?"

"Kinda but it's getting late. Let's get some rest," He answered, putting his ukelele to the side with a yawn.

"I'll join you in a bit. You get into bed," He said, kissing his boyfriend's cheek.

"Alright, love. See ya in a bit," He grinned, returning the kiss and walking to Haru's room, kicking off his shoes, throwing on some sweatpants, and climbing into bed. After a brief shower and many kisses goodnight from his parents and Hana, Haru turned in for the night, kissing Eoin on the forehead before falling asleep himself. The night was quiet, yet peaceful. And for now, everything would be okay. For everyone and beyond.


	15. You May Kill the Groom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the day of Eoin and Haru's wedding, everything goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This may or may not make you cry like a whole baby. This is gonna be pretty sad, so just be warned. Make sure to have tissues, plushies, and blankets near you just in case.

The day of Eoin and Haru's wedding was as busy as the day it was being planned for but much happier. By the time both of them woke up, they were congratulated with flowers and praise.

"Congratulations, guys!" Hana praised, throwing flower petals their way.

"Cheers!" Maki congratulated.

"That's my boy!" Shiro celebrated.

"Omedeto Gozaimasu![Congratulations!]", Kaori applauded.

"Kind regards!" Kitsune eulogized.

"Awhh, you guys! You really shouldn't have!" Haru gushed, his wings fluttering behind him.

"Oh, but we had to! This is your special day!" Maki beamed.

"We got everything ready just for both of you," Kaori grinned.

"You're going to love the outfits we've picked for you," Kitsune assured.

"Maki and I cleaned and decorated the venue just for you two," Shiro smiled.

"Even though he did the decorating and I did the cleaning," Maki added.

"At least we worked together," Shiro shrugged.

"The point is, This day is special for you both, and I hope you enjoy it," Kitsune comforted.

"We both can't thank you all enough," Eoin beamed. "You all worked so hard, and we're so happy that you did this for us!"

"Yeah! We love it so far!" Haru added.

"Just wait until you see the venue," Maki chimed. "You're going to love it!"

"I can't wait to see it!" Haru chirped.

"Well, how about we all get started on breakfast? We have a very long day ahead of us," Kaori suggested.

"Breakfast sounds great right about now," Eoin commented.

"Come into the kitchen with us then! We've already cooked and everything," Shiro insisted, walking into the kitchen with the others.

"Well, let's go eat, Haru!" Eoin encouraged, sprinting into the kitchen and being greeted with a big and hearty breakfast. four plates of hot pink, fluffy pancakes, three plates of purple eggs and apple dumplings, five plates of blue crepes, two plates of English muffins, and three plates of pumpkin bread along with Glowing Tea for all of them to the side. The smell was mixed with spices and sweets but smelt delectable all the same. Eoin and Haru gasped at how many plates of food there were at the table.

"You made all this just for us?" Haru gasped.

"Well, it kinda took us hours on end but we made it all for you," Maki advised. "Come, take a seat and dig in! You'll need all the energy you'll get for your big day."

As if lured in by magic, they rushed to the only empty seats at the table and dug in.

"It's delicious!" Haru praised, eating up most of the dumplings, pancakes, eggs, and muffins.

"Mhm!" Eoin agreed, eating most of the dumplings, pancakes, crepes, and pumpkin bread.

"Hey wait..What about you guys? Shouldn't you eat too?" Hara asked, looking up at the adults.

"We've already eaten, Hara. Let's let them eat since they need the energy food," Kitsune explained.

"But why'd we make so much?" She quizzed.

"As I said, they need energy. You can't dance or sing or have fun without energy," They answered.

"What about Ocarina, and Hikaru, and Atari?" She questioned.

"They've all been fed too. Were you hungry again?" They answered.

"Mhm. mhm!" She hummed and nodded in reply.

"Here, have some pumpkin bread. They're running out, so savor it as much as you can," They said, handing her a piece of the bread. Quickly, she scarfed it down and grabbed a muffin to eat. Kitsune chuckled and sipped at their tea.

"So, what time is the wedding starting?" Kaori quizzed.

"Three o'clock PM sharp. Maki and I invited some good friends of ours to attend the event, too," Shiro responded.

"Well, that's good! At least more people are coming," She commented.

"Yep," He agreed. "So, Maki, What're the plans for today again?"

"Well, the wedding starts at three, so everyone will have until two-fifty to get fully ready. Leaving us with exactly seven hours to get ready since it's only eight in the morning now. We should all take a bath, get dressed, have our hair and makeup done, and be fully dressed and ready by at least..twelve or one," He explained.

"Are we all getting ready at the place where the wedding's being held?" Shiro queried.

"Technically, but it won't be at the altar itself. There is of course an area where everyone can get ready, so we'll just get ready there," He analyzed. 

"Good. And what time do you want us to be there?" Kaori inquired.

"Since we'll all need to get ready by twelve or one, and since everyone will have to take a bath and such, I say, we should all be there by at least ten or eleven depending on how long everyone takes," He advised.

"So we have plenty of time to spare. Eoin, Haru, how about you two bathe first?" Kitsune commented.

"Hm?" Eoin and Haru hummed in question, looking up at them.

"I said, maybe you two should take a bath first," They repeated.

"Ah, right! Eoin, c'mon! We've got no time to kill!" He advised, finishing up his breakfast and softly tugging at his arm.

"Right!" He said, cleaning his plate and running upstairs to take a fresh shower with him. After they were done, they threw on their wedding outfits and wing scarves before heading downstairs to show them off.

"Oh, my! You both look so beautiful!" Kaori praised.

"You look fit for royalty, boys," Kitsune complimented.

"You two look so grown up!" Shiro adored.

"Thank you, everyone! We love what you picked out for us!" Haru appreciated.

"We should probably get ready as well. Bathhouse, anyone?" Kitsune suggested.

"Well, it would take even longer for everyone to take turns in the shower, so going to the bathhouse is the next best thing," Kaori agreed.

"Then it's settled. We'll go to the bathhouse and head up to the venue once we're ready. Boys, head up to the Loving Cloud Lands, and wait for us in the changing room. We'll be there by most likely nine or eleven," They advised.

"Ok! After you, Haru~" Eoin insisted, following after him out the door, up to the Loving Cloud Lands, and into the changing room. The furniture was made of clouds, and it was rather comfortable. While the others were at the bathhouse, Eoin and Haru sat in the changing room, waiting for them to come.

"So..what do you think our rings look like?" Haru quizzed.

"I dunno. It doesn't matter what they look like though. Just as long as they unite us in marriage~" Eoin answered, hugging his lover.

"Do you think that they're gonna play the song you picked?" He inquired.

"I hope so. To me, it's perfect for a wedding," He responded.

"I think so too," He agreed. As they chatted, the priest, an elderly man who looked like he was in his fifties came in to check on them.

"Ah! You must be the grooms!" The priest said.

"Why, yes. Why do you ask?" Eoin queried.

"There is..a guest who wants to see you," He informed.

"A guest?" He echoed.

"Yes. She said that she knows your mother," He advised. 

"Did she tell you her name?" Eoin asked.

"Not at all. All she told me is that she knows your mother and she wants to see you both," The priest acknowledged. "Do hurry. She did say it was frantic."

"I dunno..Seems a bit suspicious to me," Haru said.

"Please..you have to. She said that she'd kill me if I didn't tell you both to go to her..," The priest whimpered.

"Say no more, Where is she?" Eoin stated.

"She's at the altar. She has a gun. Please..hurry..," The priest fretted, watching as the both of them ran from the room and to the altar. A human woman was wearing a white dress with a gun in her hand. She had an evil smirk and terrible intentions.

"You must be Kaori's kid, right?" The woman spoke, gesturing to Eoin.

"Yeah. Who are you?" He interrogated.

"It doesn't matter who I am. Just as long as I know you," She sneered, walking past them and standing five feet away from them. "See, your old man sent me. Said that..he couldn't finish the job himself so..he sent me to do it for him.." She pointed the gun at him with the finger on the trigger. Haru growled and jumped in front of him.

"I won't let you hurt him!" He declared, shielding him with his wings.

"Outta my way, bird-boy. I have a job to do," She demanded.

"If you want him, you'll have to go through me," He stated, giving her a protective and angry glare. The woman growled and began to press down on the trigger when an arrow flew in and knocked it from her hand. The woman looked around, confused for a second before being tackled to the ground by Kaori.

"That's enough! You aren't hurting my son, you wench!" She growled, holding her arms down and boring holes into her eyes.

"Let me go, you whore!" The woman screeched, struggling to get out of her grasp. Meanwhile, Maki, Shiro, and the others came in at the nick of time.

"Haru!" Maki exclaimed, dashing over to hug his son. "Are you alright!? Did she hurt you!?"

"I'm fine. You should be more worried about Eoin instead of me," He answered.

"Eoin, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm...fine," He reluctantly replied.

"We don't have to go through with the wedding if you don't want," He advised.

"It's fine..I've been through trauma my whole life. I can handle it," He advised, walking back into the changing room. Haru ran after him, and the adults looked amongst themselves. Even Kitsune looked worried.

In the changing room, Haru found Eoin crying in the closet.

"Eoin, what's wrong," He asked.

"...Everything," He sobbed. "My dad's probably somewhere plotting my mum and I's death...I thought we were safe...I thought we were free.."

"Eoin, don't lose hope! Not all is lost!" He encouraged.

"All may as well be lost..I'm dead for sure..I'm a failure..," He wept, hiding his face in his kimono.

"Eoin..look at me," He encouraged, pushing his chin up towards his tear-stained face. "You are not a failure. You did this for your family. You've fought as much as you can for your family. You are the bravest soul I know, and I couldn't be prouder of you. I know I sound cheesy and sappy but...You must have hope, Eoin. Remember, this is our day. So whatever happens to us, we go through it together."

Eoin sniffed and gave him a weak yet hopeful smile.

"You're right, Haru. It's not over yet," He said. "No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you."

"As will I, my love," He declared, putting his forehead against his and closing his eyes for a short moment. As they shared a somber moment, Kitsune, Hana, and Kaori came in to check on them.

"Are you two ok?" Kaori quizzed, coming over to kneel beside them.

"We're ok, mum," He reassured.

"Good. The guests are coming in, so hurry quick," She advised.

"Right. C'mon, Haru. Let's get prepared for our wedding," He chimed, getting up and dusting himself off before getting ready for the wedding with Kitsune and the others as the guests took their seats at the altar. The priest, still shaken up stood with proper posture, and the woman who threatened to kill Eoin ran off to tell the bad news to Eoin's dad, Culhan. As everyone got ready, they plotted something truly evil that no one would expect. When everything was ready and the time came, Eoin and Haru were walked to the altar as Kaori's[favorite] song 'I want to Break Free' by Queen was played by a small orchestra. 

As Haru walked towards the altar, he smiled from ear to ear, and he couldn't keep his tail from wagging with excitement. He never knew this day would come, and yet he did. He truly couldn't be happier. Once they were joined at the altar, the music stopped, and the ceremony began.

"Dearly Beloved, we're gathered here on this beautiful day to witness the union of Eoin and Harumaji in holy matrimony. This is a day of great celebration and reverence, on which we come together before the Elements and village to recognize and commemorate the sacred love and dedication shared between these two people. It is wonderful to have family and friends here to join us today. The couple would like to thank their guests for being here and would like you to know that each of you was invited here on this day because you have played an integral part in their intertwining lives. At this time, I'd like to perform the Blessing of the Hands. Will you please join hands with your beloved?" The priest said. Haru and Eoin took each other's hands with a soft smile.

"These are the hands of your partner, young and strong and full of love. Holding your hands as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow, and forever. These are the hands that will work alongside yours as together you will build your future. These are the hands that will hold you and comfort you in grief and uncertainty. These are the hands that will countlessly wipe the tears from your eyes, tears of sorrow and joy. These are the hands that will hold your family as one. These are the hands that will give you strength, and these are the hands that will even when wrinkled and aged, will still be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just a touch.

In that time Eoin and Harumaji have spent together, they've built the sturdy foundation for a lifelong relationship. After a great deal of thoughtful consideration, they have decided to bind themselves to one another for the rest of their lives. May you all remember and cherish this sacred ceremony, for on this day, with love, we will forever bind Eoin and Harumaji together," The priest added. "Before we go on with this ceremony, I will ask if anyone objects. Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

"I object!" A gruff, growling snarl bellowed from behind the door, bursting in and revealing himself as Eoin's father, Culhan along with an army of captured guards that were forced to work for him and the woman who almost shot Eoin by his side. Gasps and screams came from the crowd and Eoin couldn't feel more scared.

"Dad..," He breathed, suddenly becoming clammy and shaky at the sight of him but still keeping his composure.

"That's right, you little brat. I came to take what's mine," He snarled, ordering the guards to grab Kaori, Shiro, Maki, Hara, Kitsune, The priest, and Haru. Kitsune gave a low snarl, and Haru puffed out his wings, releasing himself from the guard's grasp, but not for long. Another guard grabbed him and tied him down to keep him restrained. Once he was defenseless, he ordered another guard to restrain Eoin by the arms so he wouldn't attack before walking up to him with a menacing smirk.

"What do you want from me?!" He interrogated, quickly being slapped hard across the face. 

"Leave him alone!" Haru screamed.

"Shut that freak up," Culhan ordered. The guard punched Haru in the nose and covered his mouth with rope so he wouldn't scream. He turned back to Eoin with an evil grin. He forced his chin up to his face in a way that caused pain.

"I told you, you're mine forever, Eoin. I own you. You are my property. You, and your slut mother and sister," He sneered, punching him hard across the face and making him bleed. Eoin's mother and sister screamed and begged and pleaded for him to stop, but they were silenced with punches and bindings across the mouth. Once he was satisfied with beating him, the woman who almost shot Eoin gave him a dagger and commanded the guards to make Kaori and the others watch as he held the knife up to the boy's throat menacingly, threatening to slit it.

"I never wanted you, Eoin. You're a mistake. You're nothing. You'll always be nothing. And I'll make everyone see how useless you are..," He swore, taking a swing at his neck with the dagger, spreading blood all over the altar.


	16. A Life for a Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the power of love, Haru saves Eoin's life and the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Abortions, Abuse, Literal fucking murder. If you don't like any of those, feel free to skip it.

After Culhan slit Eoin's throat, screams and cries filled the room, and everyone panicked and ran. Kaori's heart tore in two, Hara cried like she never cried before, Kitsune bowed their head in sorrow and mourning, and Haru..Poor, sweet Haru's heart filled with anger and sorrow.

With a great wail, he freed himself from his bindings and shook the very room as he screamed towards the sky, tears streaming down his cheeks as he kneeled on the bloodied ground and bawled. His true love was lost. All at the hands of someone who wanted him dead. He felt nothing but rage and melancholy in his heart, and he'd show it accordingly.

He tried to fight, but Culhan's guards held him back and he let out an evil laugh as he struggled and wrestled in their grasp. How could he be so evil to someone so sweet? How could he kill his one true love!? He knew that this wouldn't be. Not now, not ever. He couldn't lose Eoin on what's supposed to be the happiest day of their life. Once Culhan and the woman left the scene, the guards let him and the others go. As if by instinct, he ran to Eoin's slowly dying corpse and wept over him.

"Oh, Eoin..I'm so sorry..," He lamented. "This is all my fault..I wish death upon thyself.."

"Do not blame yourself, Haru. This is not your fault," Kitsune advised, floating over to hug him tight as he cried into their chest.

"I can't save him now..He's gone...I lost him..," He cried.

"No, he isn't. Not for long. You can still save him. You can still make things right," They encouraged.

"But..how?" He queried.

"..Kiss him. Just like you did in the forest," They instructed.

"But..I don't know if I can..," He doubted. They gently pulled his chin towards their face, prompting him to look into his icy blue eyes.

"Harumaji, I've known you for the longest. I know you can bring him back. I know you can save him," They comforted. "You are powerful and young. I know what your magic can do, and believe me when I say that it can work miracles. I know you can work this miracle as well."

"What about his dad?" He asked.

"Shiro, Maki, and I will take care of them. Take care of his mother and sister while we're gone," They replied, giving him a light smile of encouragement. "I know you can save him, Haru. With the power of love and belief, you can do anything, especially for him."

"..I can do everything..with the power of love..," He whispered to himself, breathing deeply and summoning his seafoam green aura that helped with making his magic more powerful. He turned over Eoin's now cold body on it's back and leaned into his pale face, ignoring his still-bleeding throat and looking at his now-closed eyes. "This is for you, my savior." With a swift movement, he leaned in to kiss him on the lips, summoning a bright seafoam green glow that shined through the room. As if by magic, Eoin's wound was healed, and he was brought to life once again. With a small hum, he opened his eyes with confusion, looking up at Haru who cried tears of joy and smiled from ear to ear.

"..Haru..," He called.

"Eoin!" He cheered, hugging him close. "I thought I lost you forever!"

"And I thought I lost you, too," He advised. "Is..the wedding over?"

"No, not at all! Though..Your dad is still on the loose," He answered.

"Oh, no..He's probably after the babies..," He gasped. 

"Then we'll have to hurry," He acknowledged.

"Who'll take care of Hara and mum?" He asked.

"We'll take care of them. You two go," Maki said as Kitsune sat them both down in a comfortable seat and gave them refreshments to keep them calm.

"Right. C'mon then, Haru. Let's go get some well-needed revenge~" He grinned.

"Yay, revenge!" He chirped, walking out the door with him and flying from the lands and back into the village. They hid behind a bush once they spotted Culhan, the woman, and the guards. They were quite far from Haru's house, so they had plenty of time to think of a plan.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Haru questioned.

"It'll go like this. You go in, save the babies, and bring them back to the Cloud Lands. After that, I'll sneak inside and you stay here and keep watch for him. Signal me by your aura, and I'll initiate Phase Mariner. That's when I'll take his life," He planned.

"Sounds good! I'll get started," He accepted, flying up to the balcony while he kept watch. The longer Haru stayed inside the house, the closer Culhan seemed to get. Luckily, He grabbed the babies and flew back down to the bush.

"Nice one, Haru!" He praised.

"No problem!" He grinned.

"Now, I need you to take them to the Cloud Lands without being seen. Can you do that?" He instructed. Haru nodded, taking the infants in his hands and flying up to the Cloud Lands on a remote trail where he wouldn't be seen.

"Now for Plan Mariner~," Eoin said to himself, swiftly swooping into the house the moment his father burst in. He flew above the bed in Haru's candle-lit room, listening in on the commotion downstairs.

"Make sure you check every single part of this house. I want those little half-breed abortions dead!" Culhan commanded. Eoin gasped but kept his strength and composure. He pulled out his switchblade and switched the blade out, now standing on the floor. He knew that he would come up here. He knew what he'd do in case the guards found him. He wasn't going to let his father bully and beat him or his family down again. Time seemed to move in slow motion as they searched the house, and hot adrenaline ran through Eoin's veins. But he knew exactly what he would do, and he wasn't going to lose his shot.

Time seemed to speed up when Culhan burst in the room that was now dark from the candles being blown out and the windows being closed and covered with curtains. Still, Culhan knew that Eoin was there. And he planned to kill him again.

"I thought I killed you, you fucking failure," He sneered. Eoin flinched from his insults but controlled it. With a smirk, he raised his blade and began to sing a dark song his mother sung after Culhan beat Eoin and Hara senseless.

"Find him, Bind him

Tie him to a pole and break

His fingers to splinters

Drag him to a hole

Until he wakes up naked

Clawing at the ceiling of his grave...," He chanted, slowly moving towards him and repeating the tune.

"Find him, Bind him

Tie him to a pole and break

His fingers to splinters

Drag him to a hole

Until he wakes up naked

Clawing at the ceiling of his grave..."

"What do you think you're doing?" Culhan interrogated, moving away from him with every step Eoin took. "I control you! I own you! You do as I say!"

He said nothing else but the constant chant of the song as they moved farther and farther away from the house. Once Eoin had him cornered, he was surely scared now, but still willing to fight.

"I can kill you again! You and your stupid boyfriend!" Culhan snarled, screaming out when Eoin forcibly shoved his blade into his shoulder, cheek, arm, and other places. As he stabbed him repeatedly, the song he sang became even more violent and snarly. With the last and final line, he stabbed him in the heart, killing him once and for all. Finally, the pain was gone. He and his family were free at last. He looked up at the sky and mildly scarred himself on the arm to see if this was a dream. It wasn't. All of this was reality, and he couldn't be happier. 

With a beaming smile and a quick shower and clothes wash, he flew back to the Cloud Lands where everyone was waiting for him.

"Eoin!" Haru cheered, running over to hug him.

"Did you miss me?" He smiled.

"Would it be bad if I said no?" He joked.

"Awhh, I missed you too~" He gushed, holding him close. The others of course glomped him in a hug as well. It turned into one big, happy hug pile. Though, there was still a wedding to be held.

"The wedding! I completely forgot!" Eoin realized.

"Not to worry! We have plenty of time!" Haru reassured, getting up and helping clean up the altar before getting the wedding started back up. Everything was just like it was just hours ago. There were guests in the seats, a group of best men and women, a sweet little flower girl, and some crying patrons.

"Now, where were we?" The priest questioned.

"Oh! I think we were at the part where..you say some stuff about our relationship n' stuff," Haru answered.

"Ah, yes! I remember now!" The priest said, clearing his throat and addressing the guests. "Marriage is a sacred ceremony. Today we observe the union of these two people with the respect the occasion warrants. What we honor with reverence, however, we also celebrate with great joy! For married life – a shared life – is a tremendous blessing. Now, as Eoin and Harumaji embark on this journey together, they will be able to nurture a love that makes each of them better versions of themselves. Marriage is, indeed, the perfect garden from which to sow and harvest personal growth." He then turned to Eoin and Haru.

"Eoin and Harumaji, learn to work together, to laugh together, and to love together. Don't get caught up in worldly things that will draw you apart. Instead, focus on your shared devotion and turn inward. As your relationship strengthens you will find that you come to share a remarkable love; a love that is both abundantly given and freely accepted," He advised.

"Under the fold of the Elements, I solemnly consecrate these matrimonial proceedings and the sacred covenant you shall both enter into on this day. Marriage is an ancient rite. As you enter into this union, you are choosing to take part in a historical human establishment and are pledging your commitment before the witnesses present here today to enter into that tradition with honor. Since ancient times, people have communed with nature to learn more about themselves by example. Since it is within nature that we all do abide, we ask for Amaterasu and Kami, the blessings of Nature's Elements, Air, Fire, Water, and Earth. We do this that they may fully come to understand the lessons each element has to offer. The attributes of which are examples of those aspects they mirror not only within divinity but within ourselves as well."

"We ask the spirits of Air to keep open the lines of communication between this couple. May their future be as bright as the dawn on the horizon. As Air flows freely to and from and through us all, may their hearts and minds and souls come to know the world and each other in this manner. Seeing not only with their eyes, may they together grow wise with wisdom. Spirits of Fire, we ask that Onibi and Ho-Musubi's passion for each other and for life itself remain ever strong and vital, fortifying each day with a vibrancy rooted in boldness, and courage. As Fire clears the way for new growth, may they know that this power is theirs: to create change and bring about the richness and quality that comes with a true love of life."

"We ask the Spirits of Water, that their love for each other and the comfort of loved ones, like the serenity of the deep blue ocean, be the oasis that forever surrounds our nature and forest gods. May they be well-loved, and love well, letting the surety with which Water makes its journey to the sea, flowing over rocks or around trees, even turning into vapor and riding a cloud, ever serve as a reminder that with love all is well and will endure. Spirits of Earth, we ask that you give unto those you see standing before you this day, the rock-solid place to stand and fulfill his destiny. May their journey mirror the vast planes and fertile fields, expansive and alive. May they find the right seeds to sow to ensure a bountiful harvest. And when they look up at the Northern Star, may they know that it is as bright and constant as their love for each other, as well as the love of the divine, is for them."

"Father, Mother, Divine Spirit whose presence is felt in all things and at all times we ask your continued blessings upon this couple, upon their union and upon their family and friends who have gathered here to celebrate this joyous event with them. May they become one in truth and forever revel in the magic that is love," The priest spoke. Eoin and Harumaji, the sacred vows that you make to one another today present you with the opportunity to express your love in your own words. I would at this time invite you to publicly declare these vows. Eoin, you may begin."

"Haru, when I first came here, I didn't know what I'd do next. I didn't know that my second priority was to find love, but I'm glad I found out. And I'm so glad I found you. My life hasn't been the same without you. You inspire me, you lift me up, you make me feel better, and you make me feel happy. I can't imagine a life without you in it, but I do know that a life with you in it is a life worth living," He admitted.

"Harumaji, you may now make your promise," The priest allowed.

"Eoin, you helped me see that not all humans are bad. You showed me that some humans are worth protecting and loving, and I couldn't be happier without you. You're my savior, my rescuer, and my lover. I love you, I cherish you, and I honor you. Not just as my lover, but as my friend," He confessed.

" Eoin and Harumaji please face one another and join hands. Under the fold of the Elements, Eoin, do you take Harumaji to be your lawfully wedded husband? By making this commitment, you are joining in the sacred covenant of marriage," The priest questioned.

"I do," He answered, facing Haru with a smile.

"Do you promise to honor him in love, to be sensitive to his needs, to comfort him in difficulty, and to put your full and complete trust in him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," He added.

"Under the fold of the Elements, Harumaji, do you take Eoin to be your lawfully wedded husband? By making this commitment, you are joining in the covenant of marriage. Do you promise to honor him in love, to be sensitive to his needs, to comfort him in difficulty, and to put your full and complete trust in him, so long as you both shall live?" He questioned.

"I do!" He replied.

"Very well," The priest spoke. "To commemorate this union, you may now exchange rings. The circle formed by each ring symbolizes your eternal love and commitment to one another. Let these rings remind you always of that love, and of the promises, you have made here on this day. Will each of you please repeat after me as you place the ring on your loved one's hand?"

"I, Eoin, give you Harumaji this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment. With this ring, I thee wed," He said, slipping the silver ring with a glowing, pink gem on his finger.

"I, Harumaji, give you Eoin this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment. With this ring, I thee wed," He echoed, slipping the silver ring with a seafoam-green gem on his finger.

"By the power vested in me, by the Universal Life Church and by our great goddess, Amaterasu, I now pronounce you, Eoin and Harumaji, Husband and husband! You may now kiss the groom," The priest spoke. Eoin and Haru kissed, causing everyone to cheer and applaud their new marriage. When they separated, a seafoam-green light came over Eoin, changing him and his family into Kauri Hito. With a smile, the two of them kissed yet again, wrapping their tail around one another. 

" Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to present to you Mr **.** and Mr. Anglito!" The priest announced, causing everyone to cheer as they walked out to the sound of 'I Wanna Hold Your Hand by the Beatles playing in the background. The evening at the reception was full of dancing, games, and fun. Everyone had a hearty dinner composed of red pizza, orange pumpkin bread, yellow sandwiches, green spaghetti, blue roast beef, purple meatballs, and a beautiful, rainbow tier cake for dessert. Soon, everyone began to go home, and the party began to die down. Shiro, Maki, and some other guests stayed back to clean up while everyone else went home.

As for Eoin and Haru, they sat on the balcony together and gazed up at the stars, tuning out to the sound of Eoin's ukelele through the night.

"Hey, did I ever tell you about a special song my mum used to sing to my sister and I when we were babies?" He asked.

"Not exactly. Do enlighten me," He answered.

"Well, it's a bit of a lullaby but I think you'll like it," He grinned, playing that tune that hit too close to home but stayed close to his heart.

"Grassy passways, endless nights

Darkened hallways bring me fright

I never seemed to find the light but

I always made it through the night

I'll sing a song to the stars above

As they help me find the way

It won't be long till the sun arrives

And lures all the dark away.

Hush, now, Hush now quietly

Pitter-patter silently

We will play so tirelessly 

Through the night

Through the blight

Through the fri-i-i-i-ight.

Never fear what's in the dark

You may find a brand new spark

Create a brand-new, creative ark

You can dream, just believe

Just sing a song, that's close to your heart

It will take the pain away

It won't be long till' it disappears

Just keep fighting anyway.

Just sing a song that will make you cry

That will take the pain away.

I'll sing a song that'll dry your tears

And bring happiness your way," He caroled, earning sleepy applaud from Haru who became sleepy from the soft lullaby.

"I loved it, sweetheart, ~" He praised, leaning on his shoulder with a yawn and resting his eyes.

"I'm glad you did, Haru. I'm glad you did," He smiled, looking up at the stars as Haru rested against his shoulder.

Finally, for once in what seemed like forever, Eoin was happy. Despite the pain, sorrow, and torture he went through, it was all worth it in the end. All those wishes for happiness and a safer home came true, and he couldn't feel more content or blessed. He knew that he and his family was going to be alright and that he did the right thing. Rest assured, no one would ever hurt him again. All he'd have now is nothing but love in a village just for him.


	17. The Years After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years from when the wedding happened, everyone grew up.

Four years after the wedding and the day Eoin and his sisters came to the village, things changed. Eoin turned 22, Haru turned 22, they both had a beautiful girl named Akinami and a handsome boy named Oisin who turned 4, Kaori married a kind baker girl, Kiyoko, Shiro and Maki went out to frequently explore the human world[with souvenirs, of course, ~}Ohara turned 13, Ocarina, Atari, and Hikaru all turned two, Kitsune married into a polyamorous relationship with Itsuki, a gardener, and Eiji, a gamer, there was a large technology boom in the village from Shiro and Maki's adventures, and the village seemed to get even bigger. Today, Eoin, Hariu, and their family were having a picnic in the Loving Cloud Lands. He put in the watermelon slices before closing the basket and grabbing it with his tail. Haru was upstairs getting the kids ready, so he went up to check on them.

"You guys okay in here?" He quizzed.

"Yep! We're all good, love!" He answered, giving him a thumbs-up as he put on Oisin's second shoe and picking up both he and Akinami and walking out the door before giving Eoin a quick peck on the cheek. He rubbed the area with a smile before joining him outside.

"Got the basket?" He questioned.

"Yip!" He responded, showing him the basket.

"Wanna have a race?" He challenged, opening his wings.

"You're on!~" He chirped, gaining a headstart before him.

"Oi! Wait for me!" He called, catching up with him. They were neck and neck but Eoin won this time.

"I win~" He chirped, setting down the basket.

"I didn't know you were faster than me~" He commented.

"I did get a bit of training from Kitsune, but they only did it for competition," He advised.

"They are always one for competition, huh?" He said.

"Hah, yeah. Speaking of, where are they? They said they'd meet us here by two. it's almost three O'clock," He advised.

"Looking for someone?~" Kitsune inquired, startling Eoin and Haru and making their kids laugh.

"Kitsune! You scared me!" Haru chuckled, lightly hitting them on the leg.

"They didn't lie when you said you were the master of surprise," Eoin joked.

"Yes, well, I do like to play games on people time and time again," They giggled, ruffling Oisin's hair and playfully bouncing Akinami. "My, you're getting big, little ones! How old are they now?"

"I fow yeaws owd!" Akinami said, holding up four fingers.

"You're gonna be a big girl soon," Kitsune advised, throwing her into the air and catching her.

"Antie Ohawa says dat bein a big giw is fun!" She chirped.

"Well, she did leave out a few parts, really," Eoin shrugged.

"Yeah, you're right," Haru agreed. After a while, everyone else came to chat and join the picnic.

"So, dad, how are your studies going?" Haru questioned.

"They're going great, thanks for asking!" Shiro answered. 

"Human technology is very advanced, and it brings a very good use to the village," Maki added.

"Well, thanks to your research and souvenirs, we were able to bring technology to the village," Eoin praised.

"Awhh, Eoin! You're much too kind~" He gushed.

"So mum, how are things with you and Kiyoko?" Eoin queried.

"Things are going quite well between us! We're planning on having another child quite soon," She replied.

"How sweet! It's always good to have a kid or two in your life," He smiled. 

"Hey, how about a song?" Maki suggested.

"Yeah! Sing for us, Eoin!" Haru encouraged, taking his ukelele from the basket and handing it to him.

"Gee..I dunno. are you sure?" He hesitated.

"Absolutely! We love hearing your songs!" Shiro smiled.

"Sing, daddy! Sing!" Oisin encouraged.

"Awhh, alright~ I'll sing an old tune I shouldn't even remember," He chuckled, strumming a calming and familiar tune his mother sung to him years ago.

"Through the pain and strife

Through a broken life's a space

To sing our song.

Where the pain has healed

Through the boring fields

Is where our life belongs

Where Our life belongs," He caroled, earning praise and applaud from his singing.

"We loved it!" Shiro praised.

"Oh, the memories it holds in my heart~" Kitsune swooned.

"You're a lovely singer, Eoin!" Haru appreciated, kissing his cheek. As the sun soon went down upon the village, everyone went back home. Once Eoin and co' went home, everyone had a nice bath and was tucked into bed for the night. Once the kids were asleep, Eoin climbed into bed with Haru, holding him close with a purr.

"I love you, Haru," He yawned. "For now and for always."

"I love you too, Eoin~" He purred. "For as long as the stars remain in the sky."

And with that, they fell asleep on a starry spring night.


	18. Extra: Character Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheets for the characters in case you wanna make art of them UwU

Eoin-

Name: Eoin[Pronounced Ee-owen]Sean Anglin

Gender: Male

Age: 22[18 at the start]

Species: Kauri Hito

Nationality: Irish-Japanese

Appearance: Pale-ish tan skin, dark brown, green-tinted, tied back hair, [Very] dark orange eyes, Tall, toned build, Long, pointed ears, Seafoam-green, cyan tinted wings, Long, dark brown tail with a long tuft of brown, green-tinted fur at the end, Seafoam-green, green-tinted horns, Light green hoodie, Light blue jeans, Green converses.

Ohara-

Name: Ohara Aisling[Ash-ling] Anglin

Gender: Female

Age: 13[9 at the start]

Species: Kauri Hito

Nationality: Irish-Japanese

Appearance: Fair, light skin, Soft orange, pink-tinted, long, straight hair, Hot pink, purple-tinted wings, Bright, lime green eyes, Small, lanky build, Short, pointed ears, Short, fair tail with long, soft orange, a pink-tinted tuft of fur, Short, Pink, cyan-tinted horns, Cyan and pink sweater, Light lime skirt, White, pink, and cyan boots.

Haru-

Name: Harumaji Akarui Koibito

Gender: Male

Age: 22[18 at the start]

Species: Kauri Hito

Nationality: British-Japanese

Appearance: Two-toned skin[Dark orange and Rosy], Long, fluffy, Blonde, pink-tinted hair, Heterochromatic seafoam-green, and pink eyes, Medium, lean, toned build, Long, pointed ears, Long, dark orange tail with a long, light pink tuft of fur, Medium, Yellow, pink-tinted horns, Seafoam-green, yellow-tinted wings, Yellow hoodie with seafoam-green strings, Seafoam-green shorts, Seafoam green vans, Light pink beanie.

Hana-

Name: Torihana Haruko Koibito

Gender: Female

Age: 21[ 17 at the start]

Species: Kauri Hito

Nationality: British-Japanese

Appearance: Moderate orange skin with fair vitiligo patches on face, back, and limbs, Blonde, cyan-tinted, tied back hair, Heterochromatic cyan, and green eyes, Tall, toned build, Long, pointed ears, Long, blonde tail with short, a cyan-tinted tuft of fur, Cyan, green-tinted horns, Cyan, green-tinted wings, Cyan hoodie with cyan strings, Green shorts, Cyan sneakers.

Kitsune

Name: Kitsune Okami Hikari

Gender: Nonbinary

Age: 23[19 at the start]

Species: Kauri Hito[Shapeshifter]

Nationality: British-Japanese

Appearance: Dark, chocolate skin, White, light blue-tinted, long, fluffy hair, Icy blue eyes, Tall, lean build, Long, white fox ears, Fluffy, white, light blue-tinted fox tail, White, icy blue-tinted wings, Light blue kimono with white slippers

Kaori

Name: Kaori Akane Anglin

Gender: Female

Age: 24[20 at the start]

Species: Kauri Hito

Nationality: Japanese

Appearance: Fair, light orange skin, Long, fluffy, dark-blue, purple-tinted hair, Pink eyes, Small, thin build, Long, pointed ears, Long, purple, pink-tinted horns, Dark-blue, short tail with long, purple-tinted fur tuft, Purple, pink-tinted wings, Purple kimono with bright purple hood

Ocarina-

Name: Ocarina Roisin[Ro-sheen] Anglin

Gender: Girl

Age: 6[2 at the start]

Species: Kauri Hito

Nationality: Irish-Japanese

Appearance: Fair, rosy skin, Light brown, white tinted, long hair, Grey eyes, Small, chubby build, tiny, pointed ears, Small, white horns Tiny, short tail with short, white-tinted tuft of fur, White, light brown-tinted wings, Light pink sweater, White shorts, grey boots.

Hikaru- 

Name: Hikaru Naoise[Neesh-ah] Anglin

Gender: Boy

Age: 5[1 at the start]

Species: Kauri Hito

Nationality: Irish-Japanese

Appearance: Light skin, Light brown, blue-tinted hair, Light blue eyes, Skinny build, Small, pointed ears, Small, short tail with a short, light-blue tint, Little, light-blue horns, Light blue, purple-tinted wings, Light blue onesie.

Atari-

Name: Atari Ayane Anglin

Gender: Boy

Age: 5[1 at the start]

Species: Kauri Hito

Nationality: Irish-Japanese

Appearance: Rosy, fair skin, Blonde, Pink-tinted, short, fluffy hair, Short, blonde tail with a pink-tinted tuft of fur, Small, pointed ears, Little, pink horns with a yellow tint, Yellow, pink-tinted wings, Yellow onesie

Shiro-

Name: Shiroyuki Hare Koibito

Gender: Male

Age: 24[20 at the start]

Species: Kauri Hito

Nationality: British-Japanese

Appearance: An athletic-built young man with cinnamon-brown skin, Two-toned bubblegum pink and yellow eyes, fluffy, long, half-shaved, blonde, cream yellow-tinted hair with a short, blonde, red-tinted goatee, a tail with the same color as his hair and same shape as Haru's, sharp, almost vampire-like fangs, Pink, short antlers that faded into yellow, and wore a forest green, sleeveless hoodie with black, ripped jeans and earthy brown and green boots.

Maki-

Name: [Prince]Kazemaki Daisuke Nakamura

Gender: Male

Age: 23[19 at the start]

Species: Kauri Hito

Nationality: British-Japanese

Appearance: A toned, lean man with fair, milky-tan skin, Asian features, two-toned cyan, and seafoam green eyes, tied back, long, blonde, curly, snow white-tinted hair, a clean, shaven face, small, kitty-like fangs, short, cyan horns that faded into seafoam-green, a tail like Maki's but with a white tint, and wore a white kimono with a cyan ombre.


End file.
